


Soul in Hand

by megan_rose



Series: Soul in Hand [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_rose/pseuds/megan_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll tell you what, I can fix all of this," Chara snickered. "I can fix this madness and give you the happy ending you want. But you'll have to earn it first..."<br/>Frisk is done with fighting, they've lost all of their friends. They'd do anything to get back the happy ending they desire. So Chara makes a deal, which involves a deadly quest through another timeline, to see if they deserve the happy ending. But... maybe this "happy ending" Chara pictured was only another cruel knot of lies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes a deal with the devil is better than no deal at all." ~Lawrence Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! My name is Megan. I'd like to thank everyone reading this, it means a lot to me! This is my first fanfiction ever writing on A03, but I feel very good about it, especially this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The poor human soul had been suffering enough. They went through murdering tons of innocent, heart-touching monsters unemotionally, but the impact of the sins were now puncturing their heart. The human, Frisk, felt drained of everything.

They remembered every single monster they murdered. First Toriel, who treated Frisk like her own child and took care of them. Little did she know that she was trying to protect a murderer, who would go on to stab her already-broken heart. Then Papyrus, who saw the kindness in them. He wanted to help them, be their friend, make them a better person. But his words didn't get through to them, and he was murdered as well. Undyne, who only wanted to protect everyone else, was watched get stabbed to pieces by her lover, Dr. Alphys. Afterwards, Alphys committed suicide because she was such a wreck from the loss. Mettaton, a creation of Alphys' who wanted to stay alive to keep all the other monsters happy and entertained by him, had been murdered as well. Sans, who wanted to avenge the death of the brother he dearly loved, Papyrus. He met the exact fate as him; his dust was painted on the hands of his killer. And finally, Asgore. The king of the underground wanted seven human souls to free the monsters and let them roam on the surface. But instead of gaining another soul, he lost his own. Then there were all the monsters in between each critical character, who might've been a Toriel, Sans, or even an Alphys to somebody else. Their lives were taken away by the swipe of a knife as well.

Each and every soul Frisk murdered heavily weighed them down with sorrow, as they trudged through the once-familiar ruins covered with flowers. Except those flowers weren't their beautiful, yellow selves. All of them were withered, grey, and dead. Except for one living flower. A flower with a face, a wide smile, on it.

It was Flowey.

"Howdy!" he greeted with his devilish smirk. Frisk didn't respond and stared at the ground. They dropped the dusty knife they were holding, the metal quietly clanking onto the weeds. The dust of the knife sprinkled onto the dead flowers.

"What's wrong? You look like you just murdered someone." He cackled a laugh. Then he noticed tears, coming from Frisk, blotching onto the ground. "Hey... I never wanted this to happen either. You think I wanted everyone to die? I once loved them, just like you. But you killed them... I know you didn't want to though. This is all Chara. They have possessed you and forced you to kill them... I can't imagine the pain of doing that."

"W-Why would you let them possess me?" Frisk asked helplessly. "I've lost everyone, and it's all because of you. They took over my thoughts and actions. They made me murder everyone... and you just _watched_ and let it happen."

"I didn't let them... they became more powerful than me," Flowey answered, the same desperation in his voice. "I had two options: join them or be killed like everyone else. While I didn't want to join them, I also had to survive. But maybe if we work together... we can overpower them. What do you think?" Frisk looked down at the flower, who looked up at them with a pleasing look in his eyes. Frisk gave him a small smile, to send a message to him that everything would be ok.

And that was when he was hit multiple times with the knife that once belonged to Frisk. He was beaten down to a lifeless, withered plant. All the hope Frisk had just seconds ago had vanished. They thought Flowey could actually help... but to Chara, he was nothing but powerless like the other monsters.

"Should've chosen to stick with me, like you did," a voice chuckled. Frisk looked up, to see a pale human smiling right in front of them. "Hello, Frisk." It was Chara.

"Chara... I don't want to do this anymore," Frisk choked. They fell onto their knees, feeling lifeless. "I've lost all of my friends... and it's all because of you. I don't know what to do anymore... I feel like I've lost everything... I'm drained of my determination."

"Hmm... are you saying you want to _**die**_ too?" Chara snarled, holding up the dusty knife Frisk once gripped onto. There was no response, which made Chara laugh once again.

"I'll tell you what... I can fix all of this," Chara snickered. "I can finish this madness and give you the happy ending you want. But you'll have to earn it first. As you know, there were six other children who fell in the same fate as you. The difference was they were killed, and Asgore took their souls so that monsters would be free from the underground. Well... nobody else wanted them dead. Only Asgore, whose thoughts were blocked by the anguish and pain of losing me, the first child to fall down Mt. Ebott, and Asriel, his only son who was killed by humans when he went to the surface with my soul." Again, there was no response from Frisk.

"Everyone else loved those children... if you can save those children from dying in the hands of Asgore, I'll reset _everything_ and let you live a happy life with your friends," Chara said. "But if you fail... _**the world**_ will die... along with _you_." Chara waited in silence for a minute longer, waiting for Frisk's response. Finally, they responded.

"Ok... fine," they muttered. Slowly, they began feeling more and more determined. "Let's do this. I'll save each and every one of this children, and I'll fix all of this." Chara snickered, as if they didn't believe Frisk would actually be able to do it.

A white light filled the room that Frisk and Chara were in. Everything was strangely silent. When the light faded away, they were still in the same room.

The only difference was Frisk and Chara were now ghosts in the new timeline. It took place after Chara and Asriel, Toriel and Asgore's two children, had died. That was when Asgore vowed to kill any human who would fall down Mt. Ebott and collect their souls to break the underground's barrier and get vengeance for his and Toriel's children.

A human laid on the bed of golden flowers, immobile. Frisk then grew confused.

"Chara... I thought your soul was the first one collected by Asgore," Frisk whispered.

"Nope, I was just the first human to fall down Mt. Ebott," Chara responded. "After I had died, Asriel was the one who took my soul, went to the barrier, and died. That human there, Libertas, was the first child's soul to be taken by Asgore. But you're going to change that, right?" Frisk nodded.

Thinking about saving the first child, Libertas, filled them with determination.


	2. Puppet Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The world and the universe are far more wonderful if there's not a puppet master." ~Dave Matthews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm angry about this chapter because it was written SO perfectly... and then my computer decided to not save it and I lost it. I still feel pretty good about it though! Enjoy haha.  
> -Megan Rose

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child," Toriel calmly said to the human lying on the patch of golden flowers. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

It was all familiar to Frisk; they felt like they were re-watching their life when seeing Toriel talk to the frightened human. The difference was it wasn't them lying in the bed of golden flowers. It was Libertas, who gave off vibes of patience, not determination.

Frisk continued to watch as Toriel bent down to the child, who had a soft, patient look in her eyes, and hugged her. It made Frisk miss Toriel even more. They missed her hugs, her furry paw holding onto their hand, her butterscotch-cinnamon pies made specially for them. They missed it all. And it didn't help that she was murdered by them... well, Chara technically.

All that emotion reminded Frisk of why they were beginning the adventure to save the other six children, and they felt a sudden rush of determination in their veins.

"Ever since Chara, the first human to fall down here, arrived, I have found a special place in my heart for humans," Toriel explained calmly. "Chara died of an awful illness, and my son Asriel had taken their soul and had gone to the surface with their body. Villagers saw him with them and killed him. Since then... my ex-husband Asgore, ruler of the Underground, has vowed to kill any human to fall down here. You are the first human to have fallen down here since Chara. But do not worry, my child, I will protect you at all costs. I promise." Libertas looked at Toriel with a patient smile and nodded.

"So... now what?" Frisk asked. "Toriel has promised to protect Libertas from Asgore. And she will... won't she?" Chara shook their head.

"Remember how you wanted to go home, wanted to pass through the ruins?" Chara questioned. Frisk nodded. "All the other children fought Toriel and got through too. Trust me, she tried to protect them; their different traits made them want to go back home so badly that she couldn't protect them anymore."

"So what am I supposed to do about that?" Frisk sighed.

"I don't know, whatever you can do," Chara answered. "I am giving you my ability to go into these humans' minds, to be like the little voice in the back of their head. I won't give you my full ability, to take over thoughts and actions, but I will let you take over thoughts. That's powerful enough."

"Why won't you let me take over actions too?" Frisk whined. "This would be so much easier if you just did that!"

"Hey, I'm playing by my own rules; if I don't want to give you my full ability then I won't," Chara said with a smirk. "I'm giving you a second chance, I'm trying to be nice. But I might as well have at least a little fun with it." Frisk sighed. They felt like a puppet, having no control over the adventure. And Chara was the puppet master, pulling all the strings and controlling them.

But Frisk felt determined enough to beat the puppet master at their own little game.

The two of them then noticed Libertas and Toriel had left the room they were in. Chara sighed, "Well, I better give you that ability now so that you can reach them." They closed their eyes as their hands began to glow up. Then, they walked over to Frisk and rested their hands on their chest. Frisk lit up entirely like a light bulb, glowing brightly in the slightly-dim room. When the glowing stopped, Frisk felt no difference.

"What did that do?" Frisk questioned, beginning to feel frustrated with Chara.

"I gave you my power," Chara answered. "I gave you the ability to travel into anyone's minds and enter their thoughts. I changed my mind and decided you can't control thoughts anymore." Frisk growled as Chara giggled. They were really having fun messing with Frisk.

"Fine, whatever," Frisk sighed. "Now, how do I enter Libertas' mind?"

"First things first, it takes a lot of focusing," Chara instructed. "You have to think intently about entering the person's mind. Let's say I wanted to enter your mind. I'd think intently about entering your thoughts. Once you think long and hard enough..." After a few seconds, Chara disappeared out of thin air. Frisk's jaw opened a little, feeling like a five-year-old at a magic show.

_"Now I'm in your thoughts,"_ Chara said inside of Frisk's head. Frisk jumped, not expecting that.

"Wow... incredible," Frisk whispered.

_"Your first time will be pretty shaky, it's a hard ability to master,"_ Chara added, staying in Frisk's mind. _"But try it."_

"Alright... I can do this," Frisk muttered. They closed their eyes and began thinking about entering Libertas' mind.

_"Entering Libertas' mind... entering Libertas' mind..."_ Frisk thought. _"I want to enter Libertas' mind so that I can convince her to stay away from Asgore and let Toriel protect her. Oh, I'm so excited to see Toriel again. I wonder if she'll have a butterscotch-cinnamon pie waiting. Oh, that'd be sweet-"_

_"Um... Frisk... you have to actually think about entering Libertas' mind if you want to enter it,"_ Chara sighed. Frisk jumped again, forgetting that Chara was still in their mind. _"Heh, it's kind of fun to watch you jump every time I speak to you. I think I'm going to stay in here. But seriously... let's get a move on."_

"Sorry," Frisk chuckled. "I get distracted easily." They couldn't see it, but they knew Chara was rolling their eyes. They laughed. "Ok... here I go again." This time, Frisk thought long and hard about entering Libertas' mind. After two solid minutes of intent thinking, Frisk felt like they were flying through thin air. Then everything became silent.

They opened their eyes to see they were inside a solid light blue area. There was a screen in front of them, which showed the Ruins. Frisk realized the screen was actually showing what Libertas was seeing. And it hit them... they were in Libertas' mind.

_"Wow... good job,"_ Chara commented. _"I really didn't think you'd do it in the first try. When I was first trying to master it, I'd end up in random peoples' minds, like Sans' or Alphys'. One day, I ended up in some random, little, white dog's head. The thoughts of that dog... man."_ Frisk chuckled a little.

"So... I'm now in Libertas' mind," Frisk sighed. "How do I actually talk to her through my thoughts?"

_"Again, you need to focus intently on talking to her,"_ Chara answered. _"Once your minds are synced together, you'll be able to speak to her through her thoughts."_ Frisk nodded and began to think intently about speaking to Libertas. After a few minutes, they could hear a click in their brain. And thoughts from Libertas came rushing into their ears.

The thought of talking to Libertas filled Frisk with determination, and being synced to Libertas' mind filled them with sudden patience. Frisk felt free from the strings of the puppet master. They now were their own puppet master.


	3. Freaking Froggits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We think too small, like the frog at the bottom of a well. He thinks the sky is only as big as the top of the well. If he surfaced, he would have an entirely different view." ~Mao Tse-Tung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the inactivity of updating this book. I've been having a particularly tough time lately, especially with family and writer's block. Plus I've been trying to figure out how to approach the rest of the book, but I have it figured out now. So this book should be updated more often now! I hope you like this chapter!

_"Hello Libertas,"_ Frisk greeted. Libertas jumped suddenly at the voice in her head. She looked around patiently, wondering if it was someone around her. Surely it wasn't Toriel; that wasn't her voice. Then... who was it? And how did it know her name?

"What is it, my child?" Toriel questioned.

"I... I don't know," Libertas stammered. Toriel smiled kindly.

"You must be tired and a little shaken from your fall to the Underground," Toriel stated. "We're not far from home. Come along now." Toriel continued walking through the ruins, Libertas still holding her hand.

 _"Don't be afraid of me, Libertas,"_ Frisk said. _"I am Frisk. I'm in your head, in your thoughts. You can speak to me through your thoughts, like I am right now. I'm here to help you."_

 _"Help me?"_ Libertas questioned. _"With what?"_

 _"I know what you're about to face, and there is great peril awaiting you,"_ Frisk continued. _"I want to help you. If you do what your thoughts will tell you to do, if you try to go home and leave Toriel, you will die in the hands of Asgore."_

 _"Like I already know that,"_ Libertas sighed. _"But I don't need your help! If I'm patient enough with these monsters and win over their hearts, they'll all protect me! Even Asgore!"_

 _"Libertas, your patience won't help you with what you'll face if you leave the ruins!"_ Frisk exclaimed. _"I mean it. Stay. With. Toriel."_ Libertas, who was doing her best to stay patient with Frisk, mentally sighed in a frustrated way. Frisk, who had heard the sigh, rolled their eyes.

 _"Talk to me when you actually want to help me go home, not stay trapped in the Underground,"_ Libertas snapped. She then ignored Frisk, which caused their minds to go out of sync.

"Wow... that did a lot, didn't it?" Frisk groaned.

 _"Frisk, do you know what Libertas means in Latin?"_ Chara asked.

"How should I?" Frisk sassed, their patience on a loose thread.

 _"It means independent,"_ Chara answered. _"Libertas is a very patient child, but they're independent too. You've got to get on the same patience level as Libertas and reason with her. You need to really get through to her and understand her. She's independent and wants to go home. You need to show her why that's not safe."_

"Oh... yeah, maybe that'll help," Frisk sighed. They managed to re-sync their mind with Libertas'. But they didn't say anything. They just patiently waited for the perfect moment to talk with her.

"Here we are, my child," Toriel said, gesturing to her house to Libertas. "It'll be just you and me in this house, but it'll be ok. I may take you out a time or two outside of the ruins. As long as nobody from the Royal Guard is around, you may be safe. But after what happened with Asriel, I don't know..." Toriel shook herself out of her thoughts. "Never mind, my child. I'll show you to your room." Toriel lightly patted Libertas on the head and showed her to her new room.

* * *

 

A couple days passed. Toriel and Libertas were comfortably living in harmony. Toriel had made her a butterscotch-cinnamon pie the first night. It brought up the story of how Asriel loved butterscotch and Chara loved cinnamon, causing Toriel to make a combination of both. The thought of them made her emotional, so Libertas didn't ask for butterscotch-cinnamon pie after that. The meals were snail pie after that day. It actually didn't taste half-bad.

Libertas was pretty happy living there, even if she wasn't with her real family at her real home. But she was slowly beginning to long for home as time went by. When she had asked Toriel how to get home, she only responded with, "This... this is your home." Libertas' independence began to eat up her patience, and she decided that if Toriel wouldn't help her get home, she'd find a way herself.

This was exactly what Frisk wanted.

 _"Frisk... what are you doing?"_ Chara questioned. _"Why aren't you stopping her?"_

"You'll see," Frisk answered. They focused intently on Libertas' actions.

In the middle of the night, Libertas left the cozy home. She set out to find some way out of the Underground. She thought that by going the way she and Toriel went before, she'll find where she fell, leading to an exit.

She was very sadly not informed by Toriel about other monsters of the ruins attacking. And with it being night, she wasn't aware of anyone else being there. So when a Froggit stepped on a branch behind her, a startle of nerves ran through her body.

"Hello...?" Libertas asked, nervous but patient. She tried to look for something, but it was too dark for her to see. She walked around and stepped on something. At the same time, a large, _"Rrrrrriiiibbbit!"_ rang through the ruins. Her shriek followed, not expecting that, and she fell onto the ground.

"Was that a frog?!" Libertas cried. "Ew, I hate frogs!" She buried her head into her arms, trying to forget about the Froggit. "I wish Toriel was here..."

 _"What was that you just said?"_ Frisk said, a smirk obvious on their face. Libertas sighed loudly, remembering the voice in her head.

 _"You again,"_ Libertas groaned. _"What do you want?"_

 _"You just said that you wished Toriel was here,"_ Frisk stated.

 _"I never said anything of the sort,"_ Libertas snapped. _"Look, just leave me alone! I can handle a little frog without Toriel here to cradle me like a baby!"_ Libertas stood up and accidentally stepped on the Froggit again. It croaked loudly again and jumped on Libertas. It bit her, causing her to cry out in pain. The Froggit became scared and fled.

"What just happened?!" Libertas yelled. "Help, someone help!" Libertas exploded into tears, afraid of getting hurt again. "I need someone, anyone! Help!" After a few moments, she felt furry arms wrap around her.

"My child, I heard your cries," Toriel whispered. "Why are you out here? You need to be inside." Toriel led Libertas back to her house. That was when she noticed the bite on Libertas' arm.

"You must have encountered a Froggit," Toriel sighed, observing the bite. "They have powers and attacks, like other monsters in the Underground. You must had scared it, and then it bit you. Here, I have something that might help." Toriel put a cream she made from scratch on her arm, making the bite less painful. Then her arm was wrapped in a bandage and she was sent to rest.

 _"Libertas, don't you see how powerful these monsters are?"_ Frisk questioned. _"If you leave the ruins without Toriel, you will face monsters more powerful than something like a Froggit. Something that can kill you. You have to stay where you are protected."_

 _"Yes... yes, I understand,"_ Libertas whispered. _"I will stay here with Toriel... it's the best for my safety."_

 _"Good,"_ Frisk happily said. _"I'm glad I was able to stop you from doing something dangerous. Well, I'll leave you to rest now."_

 _"Ok, goodnight,"_ Libertas quietly said. _"And Frisk? Thank you, and sorry for my behavior."_

 _"It's all right,"_ Frisk added. _"Goodnight."_ Frisk and Libertas disconnected minds, causing Frisk to leave Libertas' mind. They were still in Libertas' room, as a ghost. They then decided to stick around for a few more days, in case Libertas started having doubts again.

 _"Well, I'm impressed Frisk,"_ Chara commented. _"You did a pretty good job with her."_

 _"I did, didn't I?"_ Frisk chuckled. _"I'm pretty proud of my work."_

 _"Oh, just wait until the second child comes,"_ Chara snickered. _"As more children come down, it'll get harder and harder to save all their souls."_ Chara snickered. _"Well, goodnight Frisk."_ Frisk smiled and shook their head.

 _"I'll show to Chara that I can do this,"_ Frisk thought. _"If it's possible to persuade Libertas to stay, then surely I can persuade the other children."_ They smiled.

The thought of awaiting the fall of the second child filled with Frisk with determination and patience.


	4. Puns Make the World Go Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Laughter is the shortest distance between two people." ~Victor Borge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, I wasn't really a fan of Soriel before writing this. That was until I found the story of how Toriel and Sans met, which made me ship them (platonically of course). It very much inspired this chapter. So... enjoy.

"What?!" Frisk yelled. "I didn't think that I'd have to wait as long as the monsters had to for the other humans!"

"Well, yeah, we're in the same timeline... why wouldn't we?" Chara questioned, looking at their nails.

"I don't know, don't you have the ability to skip ahead of timelines or something?" Frisk questioned, squinting their eyes at Chara. They stopped and glared at Frisk.

"Yes, but if I don't want to use my powers then I don't have to," Chara snarled. "Remember that this is still my game, not yours. I make the rules and can change them as we go on." Frisk heavily sighed.

"Ok... so how long will I have to wait for the second human to fall to the Underground?" Frisk sighed.

"Um... it's around late June of 2002 right now, correct?" Chara confirmed. Frisk nodded. "Ok, then you'll have to wait a little less than a year. The next child, Erigo, fell around February of 2003."

"Are you kidding me?" Frisk groaned. "So I have to wait around in this timeline as a ghost for that long? What am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know, watch over Libertas," Chara snickered. "Treat her like she's your child. Don't tell the other children this, but she's my favorite. She's the youngest of all the children, and she's the most innocent. She's my precious cinnamon bun. If she gets hurt, I'm burning your soul. Don't screw this up." Chara giggled shortly after the tension shook off. "Anyways, have fun! I'm going to go off and talk with some of my fellow friends who have died and are in the afterlife. I'll check up on you later." Chara disappeared.

Frisk shook their head. They had no idea what to do for the next eight months.

* * *

 

About four months in the eight-month waiting period, Frisk was in the same position: bored out of their mind. They basically spent day after day watching over Libertas. She never did anything dangerous, not without Toriel, after that incident with the Froggit. Yes, there was the occasional injury, but Toriel always was close by to help her. There was nothing for Frisk to protect. So they just watched days turn into weeks and months, doing nothing.

They sometimes talked to Libertas, just to make sure she wouldn't run off again. But with the patient mentality she had, Frisk didn't think she'd do anything like that again. Something they were noticing, however, was that Libertas was starting to get bored. The ruins was averagely small, about the size of a small village, so there wasn't much to do. If something eventful didn't happen soon, Libertas' independent side would take over again and she'd try to run off and find adventure of some sort.

Luckily, something actually happened.

One day, Toriel was doing chores around the house while Libertas was drawing. When she was finished, she had some chores to do in the basement. Not wanting to leave Libertas alone, she took her down with her. She didn't have much to do, just some simple dusting and re-arranging. Frisk had followed them downstairs, not having anything better to do.

"Are you doing alright, my child?" Toriel asked, looking from her shoulder. Libertas gave a thumbs-up and giggled, her attention toward the detailed drawing. Toriel smiled a little and went back to her dusting.

And that was when a knock-knock was heard from the door at the end of the hallway.

Curious, Toriel slowly walked over by it. Libertas followed, feeling curious about it as well. They made sure to be quiet, not wanting to scare off whoever or whatever it was. Frisk followed, also wondering what it was. There was some mumbled talking on the other side of the door. Then there was another knock-knock. Then there was a soft, yet audible, voice.

"Knock-knock."

Toriel smiled and shyly piped up, "Who's there?" Libertas cocked their head sideways, never hearing a knock-knock joke before. Frisk's mouth opened up to an o-shape, thinking they recognized the voice.

"Dishes," the voice mumbled. Toriel giggled, "Dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke."

Toriel howled with laughter, loving the bad pun with all her heart. Libertas chuckled a little, starting to like the idea of jokes. Frisk beamed with happiness, realizing who the monster on the other side of the door was.

_Sans._

Of course, Toriel and Libertas didn't know that. And there was no way for Frisk to tell them, being only a ghost who wouldn't be heard or seen. But they were happy that Sans was the same. Since it was way back before they fell down the underground, they guessed that was way back when Sans was first placed in the job of being a sentry.

"Knock-knock," the voice of Sans repeated.

"Who's there?" Toriel asked.

"A broken pencil."

"A broken pencil who?"

"...Never mind. It's pointless."

Again, Toriel howled with laughter. Libertas, who was very associated with the tools of the arts, found that joke fairly hilarious. She giggled her sweet and cheerful laugh as well, her cheeks turning rosy pink and her eyes squinted. Frisk smiled a little, starting to understand how she managed to warm up to someone like Chara.

"Knock-knock." This time, it was Toriel saying that. Sans could be heard chuckling from the other side.

"Who's there?"

"Little old lady."

"Little old lady who?"

"I didn't know you could yodel."

Sans chuckled loudly, and it lasted for a while. Frisk, curious to see the priceless look on Sans, floated to the other side of the door. He was leaning on the door, his hands over his stomach, laughing with his head thrown back. Frisk smiled. Toriel and Sans had a great connection from the start.

After Sans stopped laughing and regained control of himself, he knocked on the door one more time. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Al." This was a very unusual joke, it seemed to be. How could anyone make a bad pun with Al?

"Al who?"

"Al give you a kiss if you open this door."

Frisk opened their mouth in shock. They hurried to Toriel and Libertas' side of the door to see their expressions. Toriel was obviously embarrassed, her face red and eyes widened in shock. Libertas, being the innocent adorable child they were, only stared at Toriel. She was confused with the joke and wanted clarification.

"I don't get it. What's the joke?" Libertas asked. Toriel sighed softly.

"Um... my child... please go upstairs now," Toriel calmly answered. "It's best that I explain the joke later." Libertas, not wanting to question anymore, hopped up the stairs to the main level of the house.

 _"Gosh dang it Sans, you had one job,"_ Frisk thought.

"Um... sorry..." Sans apologized. I didn't mean it in that-"

"I know," Toriel interrupted. "It's ok. It was just a joke. A very bad joke for that matter." She chuckled, as did Sans.

"Oh, well uh... I gotta go," Sans said. "Do you mind if I... come back tomorrow? Practice more of my jokes on you?"

"Go right ahead," Toriel answered. "Practice anytime you want. I'll always be your audience." Frisk could sense the beam on Sans' face.

"Great... see you tomorrow, then," Sans chuckled. There was light shuffling heard, telling Toriel that the mysterious man who just changed her life had left.

"Wow..." Toriel whispered to herself before leaving the basement to start making dinner for herself and Libertas. Frisk was left alone in the basement.

"Hey!" Chara greeted, popping up in front of Frisk. They jumped slightly. "Ha, never gets old! So, what did I miss?"

"Oh... just the first time Sans and Toriel started talking through the walls," Frisk answered. "That was pretty cool to see. I always wanted to know how that all started."

"Oh, yeah... that's a great one to go back to in the timelines," Chara sighed. "How's Libertas?"

"She's fine, she seemed to enjoy the jokes... or at least the ones she understood," Frisk answered. There was an averagely-long silence. "So... Chara... how did Libertas, you know, die?"

"Libertas... wanted to get out of here," Chara answered. "The night she went out, she was attacked by a group of monsters in the dark. That night you managed to save her."

"So... did anything change with Sans and Toriel after that?" Frisk asked.

"Sans' humor helped Toriel cope with the loss of Libertas," Chara answered. "It made their relationship more significant to Toriel. But I think with Libertas around, it'll still make their relationship important. Especially with someone like him to entertain her." Chara chuckled.

"So... in four months, I'll be doing this all over again," Frisk sighed. "How am I going to manage Libertas and Erigo at the same time?"

"Hey, don't ask me," Chara laughed. "You're the one who has to worry about it, not me. Well, see you around!" Chara disappeared again. Frisk chuckled.

The thought of Erigo's fall quickly approaching filled Frisk with determination and patience. A small speck of bravery started to hatch in their soul as well.


	5. Protection is My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think protecting your family and giving to them is so important. It's the most important achievement." ~Natalia Vodianova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to admit... structuring out this chapter was a lot harder than I thought it would be. So thank you for being patient with this chapter, and I hope this is a good one!

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness!" Frisk sighed as they stared at the child lying face-down in the bed of golden flowers. "I thought I was going to tear my hair out waiting any longer."

"I was going to tear mine out too, you've been bothering me with your boredom for the past eight months," Chara groaned. "So... you ready?"

"You bet I am!" Frisk exclaimed. "So... which child is this?"

"This is Erigo, the bravery child," Chara explained. "Erigo also means encouragement in Latin... so you can kind of picture the kind of child he is." Frisk nodded, trying to understand someone with a brave, yet encourage-fueled, ego.

Frisk noticed Toriel emerging from the ruins with Libertas following shortly behind. She said calmly, "Oh, a child. Hello, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"Oh... where am I?" the boy, Erigo, groaned as he gained conscientiousness and looked around. He then gasped. "No... No! I fell down here!" He looked up. "Then that means... I'm in the Underground."

"Don't worry, my child," Toriel giggled. "Libertas fell down here a while back, and she is fine, you see?" Libertas smiled ear-to-ear at Erigo. He bravely grinned back. "So what is your name?"

"I'm Erigo," the child introduced, bowing. Toriel laughed at his introduction and took his hand. With Erigo in one hand and Libertas in the other, Toriel began to lead them both back to her house.

"Ok... guess I've got to go and talk with Erigo now," Frisk commented to themself. They thought intently about entering the mind of Erigo. Not long afterwards, they entered a mind of solid orange, which represented the color of their soul. They then synced their mind with Erigo and began to gain his thoughts.

 _"Hey Erigo,"_ Frisk greeted. Erigo's head perked up at the sudden thought in his head, but acted like it was nothing. He didn't want to already be scaring Toriel or Libertas.

 _"Who are you, and what are you doing in my thoughts?!"_ Erigo yelled.

 _"Oh ok, so when Chara said bravery, they meant toughness... oh dear,"_ Frisk thought. They then said to Erigo, _"Nice to meet you, I'm Frisk. I can talk to you through your thoughts, and I'm here to give you a warning. I gave Libertas the same one when she first fell to the Underground. If you leave Toriel, a powerful monster named Asgore will kill you-"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, like I'm scared of some monster,"_ Erigo snarled. _"I can handle anyone who tries to hurt myself or Libertas."_ Frisk's mind clicked as soon as Erigo said that.

 _"Wait one moment," Frisk said._ They disconnected their mind with Erigo's to think.

"What the heck?" Frisk whispered. "So Erigo is so brave that he will protect himself and Libertas against any threats. So... what if I use his encouraging ego against him and convince him to stay with Libertas?" Frisk grinned to themself and re-synced their mind with Erigo's.

 _"Erigo,"_ Frisk suddenly said, making Erigo jump again. They then smiled, now knowing how Chara felt whenever they'd scare Frisk. _"Let me tell you something. If you go off on your own... you won't be able to protect Libertas. Think about it. Toriel isn't always going to be able to protect sweet, innocent Libertas. You need to be there for her, by staying with them."_

_"But don't you think there's a way for me to protect her... without having to stay with them?" _Erigo questioned.__

_"Um... I wouldn't recommend you do that,"_ Frisk sighed.

 _"Look, I understand what you're saying... so I'll encourage you,"_ Erigo said. _"I will stay with them for two months. After that, I'll decide if I should stay or leave. Deal?"_

 _"Ok, fine, deal,"_ Frisk sighed. _"It's better than nothing."_ Frisk, frustrated, disconnected their mind with Erigo's. They sighed hopelessly.

"So... that didn't go as planned," Chara commented, popping in front of Frisk. Too discouraged to even jump at Chara's sudden appearance, Frisk stared at the ground. "Look... let me tell you something about Erigo. He gets connected to people so easily. Give him some time, and he probably is going to get connected to Libertas and Toriel very quickly. Just see what happens in two months. Anything could happen."

"Yeah... anything could happen..." Frisk sighed. That day, Frisk felt drained of their determination. But even though their determination was dry, their patience wasn't. Alongside that, bravery and encouragement were starting to blossom in their soul.

* * *

  
  
Two months passed... and Chara was right. Erigo was completely attached to Toriel and Libertas. But he was especially attached to Libertas and her innocent, patient soul. This was a very good sign for Frisk and Chara, for they both believed Erigo would be convinced enough to stay with them. They both were very excited to talk to him.

"Oh, I'm actually excited to talk to him today!" Frisk squealed. "Ok... ok, I can't wait any longer! I'm going to talk to him now." Frisk, overwhelmed with excitement, synced their mind with Erigo's.

 _"Goooood morning Erigo!"_ Frisk exclaimed. Erigo, who had gotten used to Frisk in the past couple months, chuckled.

 _"Hey... what's up?"_ Erigo greeted.

 _"Not much... except... it's been two months since we made that deal about you staying with Toriel and Libertas!"_ Frisk exclaimed. Erigo's face fell. _"So... are you staying? Huh? Huh?"_

 _"Frisk... I'm sorry... but I'm still going to leave,"_ Erigo commented. Frisk's jaw dropped.

 _"But why-"_ Frisk started.

 _"I love Libertas and Toriel dearly,"_ Erigo sighed. _"But I think Toriel has Libertas under control. She's sweet and knows how to stay out of trouble. Plus Toriel's tough enough to take care of her. I think... I think they'll be fine. But... I really need to get home. While the monsters are like a second family, I have another family on the surface."_

 _"But... Erigo... you can't-"_ Frisk started.

 _"I have already made my choice,"_ Erigo interrupted. _"I'm sorry Frisk... but I must."_ Erigo headed downstairs, where Toriel was. She was calmly waiting for a certain someone when she saw Erigo.

"Oh, hello, my child!" Toriel greeted. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Fine," Erigo sighed. "Um... Toriel... I have to talk to you." Toriel perked her ears up. "Look, I love you and Libertas like a second family, but... I need to leave. I have a family on the surface, and I really do need to go."

"My child..." Toriel gasped. "I know you must want to go home, but... it's too dangerous. Asgore will try to take your soul if you leave. I fear for your safety if you leave here and go to the exit. I... I cannot."

"Toriel..." Erigo sighed. "I'm 13. I have another life. You guys mean so much to me, but... I just feel like I don't serve an important enough purpose down here."

"Not important enough purpose?!" Toriel exclaimed. "Why, Erigo, you are very important in my household! You are like a brother to Libertas and like a son to me! Your bravery and encouragement ensure us every day that we will all be ok! Maybe you don't serve a huge purpose in the monster society, but this is your home-"

"That's the thing..." Erigo sighed. "If I leave... and not bother you and Libertas, I won't put your lives in danger. If they find two human souls living here, you and Libertas will be in peril. I must leave to keep you guys safe. It's for the best."

"Please, don't do this, you aren't a-" Toriel started.

And then a single voice interrupted.

"Heya."

Both Toriel and Erigo turned to look at where the voice came from. It came from the door. Which meant it could only be one person. _Sans._

"Oh... hey," Toriel greeted.

"Listen... I don't have any jokes for you today," Sans quickly said. "But I have a favor... just some sort of advice. My brother, Papyrus, and I need someone to help us out with keeping Snowdin Forest safe. I know you live with a couple other people, and I don't know if they're monsters or humans or whatever... but we need help. Do you know anyone?"

Toriel smiled suddenly. "Why... yes, I do."

"You do?! Sweet! Who is it?" Sans questioned.

"Erigo."


	6. Nyeh Heh... Heh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was never a night or problem that could defeat sunrise or hope." ~Bern Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... this chapter introduces a very popular character of Undertale! The title pretty much gives it away... oops. But with this character around now, the book has just taken a turn for the better.  
> A friend of mine, fallentale (psst they're super cool and you should read their stories), also suggested that I do music suggestions, so I've got a pretty cool music suggestion that'll be later on in the chapter. Enjoy!

Erigo went numb the second Toriel told Sans that he would be perfect for the two skeletons' Snowdin Forest Protection Team. Him, a _human_ , working with _monsters_... to protect _monsters_?! It was a plan set up for disaster!

"Toriel... what are you doing?" Erigo whispered.

"You said you wanted to be a part of the monster society, correct?" Toriel pointed out. "Well, here's your opportunity. With your tough and brave personality, that job is perfect for you! I know you're a human and all, but we can trust Sans to keep you safe from any monsters who would try and hurt you. Plus, you'd be protecting the nice monsters! Once they see how harmless you are and that you're on their side, you'll be accepted immediately!"

"Are you sure that'll work?" Erigo questioned. "You don't think Sans or this other monster he's talking about will tell anyone dangerous about myself or Libertas?"

"Heh, you can trust me," Sans stated, jumping into their conversation. "Papyrus will freak out when he sees you or Libertas, but he won't say anything about it. And if he tries, I'll stop him. I've got your guys' backs."

"I really appreciate this!" Toriel exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime," Sans said.

"So... uh... when do I start actually working?" Erigo questioned.

"Well... uh, I suppose-" Sans started. 

_(Start music suggestion now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Keqp4IFXdNQ)_

"SANS!" another voice cried. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING LAZYBONES?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FINDING SOMEONE TO HELP US WITH PROTECTING SNOWDIN FOREST!"

"Um, I have found someone," Sans chuckled.

"WOWIE, REALLY?!" the second voice exclaimed. "WHO?!" Sans looked over at the door, leading to Toriel's house.

"Well, the door needs to open first," Sans chuckled.

Toriel and Erigo looked at each other, both feeling ready to open the door. When they were about to open the door, they heard a little voice exclaim, "What are you two doing?!" When they turned around, they saw Libertas at the end of the hallway.

"My child, we are about to meet some friends..." Toriel answered nervously. She opened the door at the end of the hallway... revealing Sans and his brother, Papyrus.

"Oh... hey," Sans greeted, staring at Toriel. She giggled.

"Hey," she chuckled. "So this is Erigo... and this is Libertas. Erigo, these are Sans and... his... brother?"

"Yep, this is my younger brother Papyrus," Sans introduced.

"SANS, A _HUMAN_ IS JOINING OUR SNOWDIN FOREST PROTECTION TEAM?!" Papyrus yelled. Erigo shook in his shoes, afraid of what he'd say. "SO... HUMAN... ARE YOU ANY GOOD?"

"Um... I'm pretty strong, yeah," Erigo answered nervously.

"HMMM.... YOU DON'T LOOK VERY TOUGH," Papyrus stated, glancing at Erigo.

"Oh, but he is Mr. Skeleton!" Libertas chirped. "There was this one time we were in the Ruins and this mean Froggit was trying to attack me, and he managed to get him away from me! He's so cool and tough!" Papyrus squinted his eyes over at Erigo.

"COOL _AND_ TOUGH?!" Papyrus hummed. "LOOKS LIKE I'VE GOT SOME COMPETITION NOW. HUMAN... I ACCEPT YOU ONTO OUR TEAM! AND I WILL SHOW YOU HOW IT REALLY LOOKS TO BE _TOUGH_ AND _COOL_!"

"Um... alright," Erigo chuckled.

"So, kid, you'll be working from eight to six every day with us," Sans instructed. "I'll come here every morning to get you and drop you off here every night. It won't be too bad, you've got us."

"Ok... ha... I'll be fine," Erigo chuckled.

"WE START TOMORROW, HUMAN," Papyrus growled. "BE READY. YOU'LL HAVE THE JOB OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Heh, good luck kid," Sans chuckled.

"SANS, YOU'RE TRAINING HIM," Papyrus added.

"What? Oh, come on." Sans crossed his arms. But he then smirked. "Alright, kid. Tomorrow I'll be giving you your _training_ wheels." The pun caused Toriel, Erigo, and Libertas to all laugh.

"OH MY GOSH SANS, YOUR PUNS ARE TERRIBLE!" Papyrus screeched.

"Aw come on Papyrus, have a _punny_ bone," Sans added, causing more hoots and hollers. Papyrus growled in anger and annoyance.

"YOUR PUNS GET WORSE AS TIME GOES ON!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sans broke out into more laughter.

"See you tomorrow, kid," Sans laughed. He and Papyrus left towards Snowdin, with Papyrus yelling at Sans about how unacceptable and unapproving his puns were.

"So... they're an interesting brother duo," Erigo commented.

"Indeed they are..." Toriel laughed, wiping tears out of her eyes. "Well, my children, we should go and relax. Erigo has a big day ahead of him tomorrow." Erigo nodded excitedly and happily, feeling ready to finally serve his purpose in the Underground. While holding Libertas' hand, he and Toriel went upstairs to the main level.

"What... just... happened..." Frisk sighed.

"You didn't have to do a lot for that one, did you?" Chara commented.

"No... I didn't," Frisk laughed. "Wow... that was... pretty fun to watch." There was a short silence between Frisk and Chara. "If I didn't have to do much to save Erigo, then what happened before? How did he die in the other timeline?"

"Oh, well he heard from Sans about the Snowdin Forest protecting job when he overheard him talking to Toriel about it," Chara answered. "He decided to go off on his own without telling anyone. In the forest, he was found by the Royal Guard and was kidnapped. He was taken to Asgore and killed there. It was... very tough to watch. Seeing someone struggle as hard as him and try to convince them that he was on their side... it still haunts me sometimes." Chara sighed.

"Erigo is a very interesting child," Chara added. "He's the oldest of all the children, being 13. He's the most mature, and his brain's the most developed. He has a very different perspective of the monsters, and he understands them in a way that the other children do not. Even though all the children know about the war between humans and monsters, he thought of the monsters in a different way the other children did. He wanted to protect the monsters and really make them feel safe, knowing the harm humans caused them. Seeing him in the monster society is pretty cool actually. He's going to fit right in, despite being a human."

"Wow... you... really put a lot of thought into each child, don't you?" Frisk chuckled. Chara shrugged their shoulders.

"I've been dead for a while and seen these children in countless timelines," they answered. "Being dead and not having much to do... that's where all my spare time goes to." Frisk laughed a little.

"So... how long do we have to wait for the third child now?" Frisk asked.

"Since it's April of 2003 as of right now... and the third child, Sagax, fell May of 2003... oh, we don't have to wait long at all," Chara answered. "Hm... it'll be interesting to see how you do with Sagax. Hopefully you don't screw it up." They chuckled.

"Don't worry... I won't," Frisk laughed.

"You better not," Chara snapped with a laugh. "You know what the consequence is." Frisk's smile faded a little as they nodded. "Well, I'm off. See you later." Chara disappeared with a slightly evil laugh. Frisk stared at the ground.

The thought of handling Libertas, Erigo, and eventually Sagax filled Frisk with determination, patience, and a new sense of bravery. Beginning to think of Sagax more and more gave Frisk some feelings of integrity as well.


	7. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He who would accomplish little must sacrifice little. He who would accomplish much must sacrifice much." ~James Allen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited for this book and wrote another chapter tonight lol. This is pretty much fluff but the friendship of Erigo and Libertas is just too cute to not write about!  
> Music suggestion later on in chapter. Enjoy!

There was a small glow from the far away moon, dimly lighting the dark sky. Fireflies buzzed through the warm air, making the darkness a bit easier to see in. Erigo kicked a small pebble and watched it roll across the ground. He sighed and opened the back door that led to the basement of Toriel's house. Trying to not wake Toriel or Libertas, he snuck up the stairs.

As he was tip-toeing up the creaky steps, he held his breath to avoid making any noises louder than the ones he already was making. When he finally reached the top of the stairs and got to the main level of the house, he sighed in relief.

"Hi Erigo," Libertas' innocent, sweet voice greeted. Erigo jumped at the sudden greeting, but then sighed when he saw it was her.

"Oh... hey," Erigo sighed.

"Why did you get home so late? Toriel was worried about you." Libertas blinked at Erigo patiently, waiting for an answer. Erigo sighed and stared at the ground.

"Erigo... you have a black eye. Your jacket's ripped. And you've got cuts all over your arms and legs. What happened to you?!" Not waiting for an answer, Libertas grabbed Erigo's arm and led him to her room. She then grabbed Toriel's first-aid kit from the kitchen and began tending to Erigo's injuries.

"Since when did you learn how to take care of things like these?" Erigo questioned as he winced at the sudden pain when rubbing alcohol met one of his cuts. Libertas giggled, "Toriel taught me... she said it'd be good to know just in case." Erigo nodded as he watched her clean more of his cuts.

"Erigo... you ignored me. What happened to you?" Erigo inhaled sharply from both pain and fear.

"Do... Do you promise not to say anything to Toriel if I tell you?" Erigo questioned. "I don't want her worrying." Libertas nodded patiently and truthfully, now realizing how critical the situation was. As she was starting to bandage one of Erigo's deeper cuts, she turned her listening ears on.

_(Start music suggestion now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKFPlISGroA)_  


"Ok... so the Royal Guard was in Snowdin Forest today... and they caught me," Erigo whispered. Libertas gasped. "I was alone at the time. They took me, but I fought back. And... well... that pretty much explains all the injuries, huh?" Libertas nodded.

"So... what happened?" Libertas sadly asked.

"Sans and Papyrus came and helped me fight off the Royal Guard... they explained that I was with them and I meant no harm," Erigo continued. "They didn't buy it though. They kept going on about going to report to King Asgore so that he could personally come kill me and take my soul." Erigo noticed the fear and tears in Libertas' eyes. "But, luckily, Sans mentioned that he and Papyrus' father is the Royal Scientist, W.D Gaster. And they immediately apologized and promised to not say a peep about what happened."

"But that was close... imagine if you hadn't been with them," Libertas whispered, staring at the ground.

"What matters though is that we're safe and I'm not badly injured... besides that one cut you bandaged and my black eye," Erigo sighed. "But it could've gone a lot worse. I could've broken something... or worse..."

"I don't even want to think about that," Libertas sighed, her lip quivering. "I'm sorry that happened, Erigo." He muttered an, "It's alright." and pulled Libertas into a hug.

"Erigo.... do you think this is all worth it?" Libertas asked.

"What do you mean?" Erigo questioned.

"Trying to secretly stay here with the monsters," Libertas whispered. "Don't get me wrong... I love the monsters, and I care so much about them. But we're sacrificing so much to be here. Our old lives, our old cultures... our souls. And there are monsters who hate us so much. Is it worth it for the bad monsters?"

"It's hard... because the humans did so many things to the monsters," Erigo answered. "But there are monsters out there like Toriel and Sans who like humans like us. Because we're nice to them. Maybe not all the monsters will like us. But we can persuade as many monsters as possible. So yeah, I think it is worth it, for the good monsters."

"Yeah..." Libertas sighed. She paused. "Sometimes... I want to sacrifice my soul to King Asgore and-"

"Libertas, why would you ever think about something like that?!" Erigo exclaimed.

"Because... the monsters have been through so much suffering, being down here!" Libertas sighed. "They don't deserve this! They deserve to be on the surface, and they need human souls to get there. So... I want to help them."

"You don't have to do that Libertas," Erigo said. "The Royal Scientist right now is working on finding ways to break the barrier with magic, not human souls. And trust me, he's a good scientist. I went with Sans and Papyrus to see him a couple days ago. We're in good hands Libertas, and we don't need to sacrifice ourselves."

"Ok..." Libertas whispered. Erigo chuckled.

"We're in a whole new world, and we're going to adjust _massively_ to it... but we're going to be fine," Erigo whispered.

"Yeah... we're going to be fine," Libertas sighed. She smiled. "Thank you Erigo."

"Thank you," Erigo laughed. "You helped me with my injuries. I should be thanking you." Libertas smiled brightly. "With you by my side, Libertas, I feel a lot safer."

"And I feel a lot braver," Libertas sighed. Erigo stood up, still wincing in a little pain, and began heading towards his room.

"Erigo... you can sleep on the spare mattress in my room if you want," Libertas called. "You won't have to go all the way to your room." Erigo turned around, deciding that was better, and blew up the spare mattress. He lyed down, Libertas in the bed next to him, and they both peacefully fell asleep.


	8. Honesty is the Best Policy (Most of the Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Befriend the man who is brutally honest, for honesty is the highest form of respect." ~Daniel Saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got very good ideas for the child of integrity.... this chapter is going to build up to something VERY dazzling!! It may not be very obvious to see the foreshadowing I've formed, but it'll make more sense in the next chapter.

It was decided that any child who fell to the Underground would stay with Toriel and the others. It was the best thing to prevent them from dying in the hands of Asgore. Every day, Erigo and Libertas checked by the ruins to search for any fallen children. But with Erigo's job getting in the way of that, Libertas tend to do most of the checking by herself. Days went by, and not a single human had fallen. This always gave Toriel a breath of relief, for she became frantic for the day when a third child would fall in the ruins. She loved children, but she didn't have much space left in her house. Of course she'd make room in any way possible, but she always worried of not being able to save every child.

Frisk sat by the bed of golden flowers, drawing little shapes in the dirt with a stick. They sighed. It had been only about a month, but they wanted the third child to fall down already.

_"Hello!"_ Chara exclaimed. Frisk jumped at the voice in their head again as Chara laughed hysterically. _"You ready for Sagax to fall to the Underground? She should fall any day now!"_

_"You bet I'm ready,"_ Frisk answered. _"I just wish she'd fall sooner."_ At that moment, a thump was heard with an, "Oof!" following. Chara popped out of Frisk's head to see for themself. They both looked over to see a girl lying on the bed of golden flowers, her left arm over her right.

"Sagax!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Yep, that's Sagax, the child of integrity," Chara sighed. "Her name also means intelligence in Latin, just to give you an idea of what kind of child she is." Frisk nodded. An honest and intelligent child... they were intriged by the personality of Sagax.

"I thought I heard something..." Libertas muttered as she entered the room with the golden flowers bed. She then gasped at the sight of a child. "Oh my gosh, it's actually a human! Nobody's fallen down here in a while!" She rushed over to Sagax and looked down at her.

"Are you hurt? Are you ok?" Libertas patiently helped her up and observed her for injuries.

"I'm ok, I think, thanks," Sagax answered honestly. "I mean, I may have hurt my arm, but nothing serious. And maybe some bruises..."

"Those flowers must've broken your fall," Libertas giggled. "Well, hi! I'm Libertas, and I've been down here for a while!"

"But... isn't this the Underground, where the monsters live?" Sagax questioned. Libertas nodded. "So... are you a monster?"

"No, I fell down here too!" Libertas exclaimed. "One monster, Toriel, took me and has been taking care of me since then! You can live with us!"

"Are you sure... that I won't be any trouble?" Sagax sighed. "Because... if you want me to be honest... I tend to be a burden upon others if it's unexpected."

"Wow... that's brutal," Libertas sighed. "But of course you're not a burden! Toriel loves children, and you're sweet and honest. She'll adore you right away! Her house is close by, come on!" Libertas took Sagax's arm and began tugging on it.

"Look... I shouldn't," Sagax sighed. "I really don't think I'll fit in with you two. And who knows if you live with anyone else? What if they don't like me either?"

"Well, there's Erigo," Libertas added. "But once you get used to his tough and brave personality, he's like a teddy bear! He'll like you too, I know he will!"

"I don't know..." Sagax sighed. "If you want me to be honest here-"

"Alright, I need to step in," Frisk muttered. Beginning to get used to entering peoples' thoughts, they quickly entered a mind of dark blue, representing the soul of Sagax. They hurried to sync their mind with Sagax's so that they could inform her quickly of what was going on.

_"Sagax,"_ Frisk said quickly. Sagax looked around for a moment, wondering where that was coming from. _"I'm in your thoughts. My name is Frisk, and I know of the peril that awaits for you. Go with Libertas and join Toriel and Erigo. You'll be safe there. If you stay by yourself, dangerous monsters can find you and kill you to use your soul."_

_"How do you know that'll happen to me?"_ Sagax questioned. _"And be **honest**."_ Frisk sighed and clapped their hands together.

_"I was in a previous timeline like this one, and your soul died in the hands of the king, Asgore,"_ Frisk answered. _"Asgore's plan cannot be reached. If you go with Libertas, Erigo, and Toriel, you'll be safe... I promise."_

_"Look, I'm not stupid... I can tell that this is a tad bit strange,"_ Sagax commented.

_"It's strange, I know, but this is the truth... just like you wanted,"_ Frisk sighed. _"Please just go with Libertas, and you'll see what I mean."_ Sagax sighed, still insecure of joining the household of Toriel, Libertas, and Erigo.

"What are you waiting for?!" Libertas cried. "Have you not been listening to me for the past three minutes?! It's dangerous to be out here by yourself!"

"Ok... Ok, I'll go with you," Sagax sighed with a small smile. "But please... understand if I feel lost in your household. I don't adjust well to new things."

"You'll adjust to our little family very well!" Libertas giggled, pulling Sagax and leading her through all the puzzles of the ruins.

Frisk disconnected their mind with Sagax's and stared at the golden flowers. They sat down in them and sighed. They thought, _"I wonder if that helped."_

_"It probably was enough, but you may need to convince them a little more about how critical it is to stay with them, despite being insecure,"_ Chara chirped up. Frisk sighed, "Chara, you've got to stop scaring me like that." Chara's creepy, yet calming, laugh echoed through the ruins as they appeared in front of Frisk and sat down with them.

"Sagax may be intelligent, but she is very insecure," Chara commented. "She reminds me of myself at times, because I was very insecure being in the human society. Anyways, Sagax didn't have much of a childhood, as you'll learn later on if she shares her life story with you. She didn't learn the basics of social interaction because her parents made her do dancing constantly. Hopefully that explains her tutu as well." Frisk nodded.

"So... what'll happen if she doesn't stay with them?" Frisk asked.

"What happened in the last timelines," Chara sighed, staring at the ground. "She got to the Waterfall. While she was admiring the beauty of the place, the Royal Guard found her and killed her. It was... so painful to watch..."

"I'll convince her to not leave by herself," Frisk said. "I promise."

"Then you should probably hurry," Chara chuckled. "Because they're probably already at Toriel's house." Frisk nodded and sped through the ruins to get to the house and check up on them.

When Frisk stepped inside of the house, they saw Toriel in the kitchen, on her chair and reading a book. Libertas stepped into the room, with Sagax shyly and slowly following.

"Oh, hello!" Toriel greeted. "Oh my! Has another child fallen!"

"Yep, this is Sagax," Libertas introduced. "Sagax, this is Toriel. She is practically my mother, and she treats Erigo and myself like her children. She can be like your mother too!"

"N...Nice to meet you, Toriel," Sagax stammered. Toriel stood up from her chair and gave Sagax a warm hug.

"I'm very excited for you to be living with us, Sagax," Toriel chuckled. "Erigo is another child who lives with us, but he's at his job right now with two other monsters, Sans and Papyrus. He should be home later on-"

Erigo's heavy footsteps were heard coming up the basement's creaky steps. He entered the kitchen and waved at Toriel as he crossed his arms and sat down.

"Hello, my child," Toriel greeted. "You're home early. Did something happen?"

"Yeah... I'm off for the next two weeks..." Erigo groaned.

"Why?" Libertas piped up. "Did you get fired temporarily?" Erigo chuckled sadly at Libertas' innocent personality.

"No," Erigo sighed. "Dr. W.D Gaster fell into the Core... his creation. He's gone now... we don't know where he is or whether he's alive or dead. And Sans and Papyrus are taking it pretty hard. So they're taking a break. Since I can't be in the forest alone, I have to take a break too."

"Oh my... that's awful," Toriel sighed, bowing her head down. "So... is Asgore now looking for a new Royal Scientist?"

"I believe so... but who knows how long it'll take for that to happen?" Erigo laughed. "Gaster was a marvelous scientist. It'll take a while to find talent and brilliance like his. But I actually think he already has his eye already on a certain scientist. She's been working on a creation for a while that has been stated to blow everyone away. But... you never know. We'll have to keep our eyes and ears out for anything about it." Erigo then looked up to see Sagax. "Oh, another human has arrived?"

"Yep, this is Sagax!" Libertas squeaked. "Sagax, this is Erigo. He fell to the Underground a little bit after me! He may seem tough and scary, but he's actually cool." Erigo chuckled and shrugged.

"This is all nice, but... I don't know..." Sagax sighed.

"What is it, my child?" Toriel whispered.

"It just doesn't feel... right to be here," Sagax confessed. "I feel like I should find a way home and be there. Not here." Toriel, Libertas, and Erigo shared unfortunate looks.

_"Sagax, it's too dangerous to go out alone and try to find an exit,"_ Frisk jumped in. _"I know it'll probably be hard for you to adjust, but... it's better than dying, right?"_

_"I guess... and they're not bad or anything, I just don't want to ruin the good chemistry the three of them already have,"_ Sagax answered.

_"You're not; if anything, you're making it better!"_ Frisk exclaimed. _"Please stay with them... it'll make a lot of things better."_ Sagax smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry... I can be brutally honest at times," Sagax whispered. "But I understand now... it's too dangerous to go out alone. I'll stay with you guys."

"Yay, I have a sister now!!" Libertas cheered. She ran to Sagax and hugged her tightly. Sagax chuckled and hugged her back.

"Welcome to the family, Sagax," Toriel chuckled. Erigo nodded and gave her a thumbs up. Sagax blushed deeply. For the first time in her life, she felt genuinely welcomed.

Frisk smiled to themself and awaited Chara's arrival, knowing they'd want to know what happened. They walked outside of Toriel's house and waited. Chara came floating over to Frisk and gave a look that spoke, "Well?!"

"I got her to stay with them," Frisk said with a proud, prideful look. Chara gave Frisk a thumbs-up and chuckled. "So... how long do I have until the fourth child falls?"

"Um... heh... I hope you don't murder me when you hear this," Chara muttered. "Oh, wait... you can't! I'm already dead!" Chara slapped their knee and snorted a laugh. "Over a year."

"What?!?!" Frisk yelled. "Over a year?! I don't want to wait that long, doing nothing!"

"That sucks," Chara snickered. Frisk crossed their arms. "Relax. Something will come up and you'll have to do your duty." Chara snorted another laugh. "Duty, ha. That's a funny word." Frisk's face softened and a grin stretched across their face.

"You know, you really aren't scary now that I've gotten used to having you around," Frisk laughed. "Seriously, sometimes you're nice-"

" _Don't_ use that word!" Chara screeched. "I don't like the word _nice_. I have my exceptions, but no!" They sighed and crossed their arms. "I have to go Frisk. Bye." They then disappeared.

"Did... did I do something?" Frisk whispered. They sat on the ground, trying to not let the little fight with Chara ruin their spirit.

Even though they were losing hope, determination managed to run into their soul once again. Patience and bravery quickly followed. And integrity managed to find its way into Frisk's soul as well.


	9. Death by Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be so good they can't ignore you." ~Steve Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, this chapter is covered in glitter and sassiness... be prepared.  
> And the music suggestion in the chapter fits perfectly ahhhhh.  
> Enjoy!!

It was very quiet in the Core. Not many monsters went there, so it was typically peacefully quiet. But sometimes it got ominously quiet, and it would be unsettling at times. That's why only a few monsters stayed there.

Sometimes very professional-sounding footsteps would fill the Core, and it would tell the monsters living there that the creator of their home had visited and they had to be on their best behavior. They always greeted him politely and never stood in his way. Sometimes they'd even ask what he was doing in the Core. Whenever that question was asked, however, Dr. W.D Gaster never really answered it.

One day, he entered the Core with his son. He felt that Sans was finally old enough to see his creation up close, and he took him for a look-around. Unfortunately, the adventure came to a terrifying halt when the Royal Scientist slipped and hung onto the edge of the Core.

"Sans... help...." he muttered, his grip on the cliff quickly slipping. Sans managed to grab one of his hands before he fully lost his grip. But this led to Sans also falling in, so he had one hand on the cliff and one hand keeping his father from falling into the bottomless Core.

"Dad... I got you," Sans muttered, his hands shaking. His grip on the cliff was getting looser. He didn't know how long he could hold on for.

"You can't pull us both back up, huh?" Gaster muttered. Sans shook his head. "I really should've done something about these cliffs. I knew they'd be nothing but trouble one day."

"Dad, now's not the time for blaming yourself," Sans sighed, trying to readjust his hands to keep them from slipping.

"Sans... just please promise me one thing..." Gaster said darkly. Sans stayed silent, trying to tell himself that it wasn't a deathwish from his father that he'd hear in a moment. He gulped, trying to prepare himself for what his father's last words would be.

"Please take good care of Papyrus. I love you, son." Gaster let go of Sans's hand, causing him to fall into the dark abyss of the Core. Dr. W.D Gaster had fallen to his death... his invention.

"DAD!" Sans yelled. He quickly used his free hand to pull himself back onto land. He stared down at the darkness, hoping to hear his father's voice one last time. Even a simple, "I'm hurt, but I'm alive." would've worked for him.

But he never heard a single word from his father ever again.

* * *

 

It had been five months since Dr. W.D Gaster fell to his death in the Core, making the job of Royal Scientist open to any scientist who wanted to work with King Asgore. However, it was a very tough job to get, since Asgore was very picky. He knew the scientific intelligence of Gaster could never be replaced, but he desired to get as close as possible.

He went days, weeks, and months interviewing monsters and their inventions. Not a single one got even a tiny bit close to Gaster's knowledge and brilliance. Asgore slowly lost hope interview by interview that he'd ever find a new scientist. He wondered if there ever was a brilliant brain out there that could fill in Gaster's role.

And then he found her.

She was perfect for the role. Sure, she was far different from Gaster. While he was confident and bold, she was... shy and nerdy. But they had one similarity: they were both amazing scientists. There was one specific invention that this scientist had done that blew Asgore away. It was the one invention that hired her as the new Royal Scientist.

And the new invention was about to make his debut to the Underground.

* * *

 

"I want to watch TV!" Libertas exclaimed. "I want to watch TV right now!" Erigo and Sagax both chuckled as Toriel started adjusting the antenna on the new television. She then clicked a button on the remote, turning the TV on and revealing a show on the screen.

"Yay!" all three children shouted in delight. "Thank you Toriel!" Toriel giggled happily, very delighted to see her three children all satisfied. The three children sat on the floor in front of the TV, watching it with stars in their eyes. Toriel sat in her usual couch and began reading again.

"Whoa... what's that?!" Sagax exclaimed, pointing at a commercial that had just started. The shadow of a robot started doing... interesting poses around the screen.

"Do you like action?" an announcer exclaimed on the television. "Do you like dancing? But most of all... do you like live shows?!"

"YEAH!" Libertas, Erigo, and Sagax exclaimed.

"Well then come on down to MTT Resort in Hotland to see the premiere of the new Royal Scientist, Dr Alphys's, latest star: Mettaton!" the announcer continued. Clouds of smoke covered Mettaton's face from being revealed. He continued dancing like a maniac with glitter showering him. "If you want to see him dance, you've got to go to the actual show! It will not be premiering on television. Go get your tickets and see Mettaton on August 16th!" The three children all gasped in sync.

"That's today!" Libertas exclaimed. "Toriel, can we go and see Mettaton live?! Please, please, please?!" Toriel looked up from her book and chuckled.

"I don't see why not," Toriel answered. "I'm sure the stadium will be dark, so nobody dangerous will suspect you as being humans. Plus, mostly everyone in the Underground has accepted humans as far as I know. We can go." All three children cheered in excitement, never have been to a live show before.

The family of four hurried to get ready to go out to Hotland. They hurried there and were lucky to buy four tickets and get inside the stadium safely, with nobody being suspicious of any of the three humans.

"Man, I can't wait to see Mettaton!" Libertas squealed as she squirmed in her seat.

"I heard that this is the new Royal Scientist's invention... this'll reflect what kind of person she is," Erigo said with intense thought.

"I wonder how he dances..." Sagax commented honestly and thoughtfully. "Maybe I can learn a thing or two from him..."

After a few minutes of patient waiting, the lights flashed in the audience, signifying that the show was about to begin. Hushes filled the stadium as people stopped moving and the lights went out. Then the stadium went fully silent.

Music quietly started to play, then got progressively louder. It soon filled the entire stadium with intense music. The stage lights blasted on, revealing the large stage. Smoke filled the stage, and a shadow stepped onto the stage. Screams then filled the audience when they realized who it was. It was Mettaton.

When the smoke disappeared, Mettaton was fully shown to the Underground for the first time. Many people screamed out in excitement, whether it was for his face, his legs, or just for him in general. Others just clapped for his existence. Either way, it was music to Mettaton's robotic ears.

Mettaton grabbed a microphone and began to speak. "Monsters of the Underground..." This resulted in more ear-blasting screeches from the audience. "Oh, you're all too kind. Shush, shush. I must announce myself. Ahem... monsters of the Underground, I present to you.... my very first performance!" As the music started up again, in a faster and more intense tempo, the audience started yelling, "METTATON! METTATON!"

Mettaton danced around the stage, posing many times and showing off his many moves. He showed off his flexibility a lot, many of his poses being the splits or high kicks. Other times he just did a sassy leg pose. Either way, it was enough for the audience to scream in delight.

"I have never seen the monsters like this," Toriel commented calmly. "Don't get me wrong... he's entertaining... but it's nothing to scream about!"

This dance routine by Mettaton lasted for a solid ten minutes. Not once was the audience not disappointed by Mettaton and his very unique dance moves. By the end of the routine, he had the hearts of everyone in the audience. Well... except for one person. Sagax.

"Eh... I mean, he's not bad," Sagax sighed. "But... as someone who's been dancing professionally for most of her life, there's lots he can work on."

"Wow, tough crowd," Erigo joked, laughing at Sagax.

"Hey, I'm just being honest," Sagax said, shrugging her shoulders. "If I had the chance to critique his dance, I would." Libertas giggled at Sagax's silly remarks.

"Now... for my grand opening in the Underground... I'd like to have a duel," Mettaton chuckled. "A dancing duel. Is anyone willing to challenge me?!" Lots of talking erupted in the audience. Monsters debated going up there. Other monsters were trying to convince their friends to go up there, even if they were too chicken. Some immediately backed off, not wanting to be publicly humiliated. Then one voice boomed from the back of the stage.

"I'll challenge you!" The person who said that climbed out of her seat and jumped onto the stage. Everyone gasped at who it was, especially Toriel and her children.

It was Sagax who had challenged Mettaton.

"Aw, what a cute soul you are," Mettaton laughed. "You can't be no more than 11. You're challenging me?"

"I'm 12, for your information, and I've been dancing my entire life," Sagax snickered. "I'm more than welcome to challenge you." Mettaton pursed his lips together, very intrigued by fiesty competition. Everyone in the stadium gasped, "Oooooh."

"Very well," Mettaton chuckled. He crossed his arms and smirked. "Let us begin."

_(Start music suggestion now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wG8-i-xOtww)_

Music began to play again, but it was a different type of music. It was edgy, sassy, and very different to the kind of music that monsters typically listened to. Everyone assumed immediately that Mettaton made it himself. The audience began to cheer as Mettaton and Sagax stared at each other from different sides of the audience.

"You can go first, darling," Mettaton chuckled. "After all, you're the guest."

"Gladly," Sagax giggled. "And I've got a name. It's Sagax." She tapped her foot to the beat of the music. After a moment, she got a feel for the music. She began doing all sorts of dance moves. Jumps, spins, splits, and more. She brought a type of beauty and modesty to the electronic-type music. Mettaton stared in shock and slight disbelief as he watched the young girl twirl her way into the audience's hearts.

"Hmm," Mettaton commented as he started doing his dance moves too. Sagax crossed her arms and watched as he crazily jumped around the stage. While it seemed like a bunch of clutter to her, it was beautiful, well-constructed technique to the monsters. Mettaton spun a few times around Sagax, as a way to intimidate her, only for her to smirk.

"Not impressed, Sagax?" Mettaton chuckled. "Well, darling, watch this." He flipped across the stage, causing the audience to scream in delight. Sagax laughed as she joined him, elegantly doing frontflips and backflips. She went on to do cartwheels and handstands, just to dazzle the crowd a little more.

"Just admit; you're jealous," Sagax chuckled in a sassy tone. Mettaton laughed and batted his eyelashes at her.

"Jealous?" Mettaton said with a light chuckle. "Honey, I'm far from it." He then moved on with his sassy poses, causing Sagax to feel like she was losing. As she watched what he was doing, she tried to think.

"How do I make my dancing better and more interesting?" Sagax wondered. "Wait... I got it!" Instead of doing her typical elegant spins and twirls, she added sass to it. She flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes. She pursed her lips and put the bottom of her hand under her chin. She even attempted a couple of lip bites... although those went horribly wrong.

"Impressed?" Sagax giggled as she twirled around. Mettaton laughed. They both continued their dances, making the audience crazy with excitement. At this point, they seemed equally talented. The audience grew excited and pale with fear at the same time. How were they going to decide who to vote for?

As both Sagax and Mettaton made their final poses, the audience cheered in excitement. Mettaton and Sagax looked at each other, breathing heavily and smiling. Even though it was a challenge, they had... fun.

"Oh my... you are a very talented young girl," Mettaton chuckled. Sagax giggled and said, "Thanks, you... honestly are pretty good too." Mettaton chuckled.

"Well, audience, the voting's all up to you!" Mettaton exclaimed. "Who do you think won this challenge?" The audience applauded, not saying any names in particular. The two challengers smirked at each other.

"You know what that means then," Mettaton commented. "We have a tie!" Mettaton and Sagax nodded at each other and shook hands, both being the victorious ones of the match.

"Um, well... thanks for letting me dance with you, Mettaton," Sagax thanked. "I should be... going now..."

"Wait," Mettaton halted. "You... you really should continue doing this with me!"

"Seriously...?" Sagax gasped. "You mean it?"

"Of course!" Mettaton exclaimed. "We make an amazing duo! Mettaton and Sagax! We go together like... bread and butter! Come on, do this show with me." Sagax stared out at the audience, looking for Toriel, Libertas, and Erigo. She managed to see Toriel's head nod in approval. Libertas was completely starstruck, and Erigo looked happy for Sagax.

"Alright... I'll do it!" Sagax exclaimed. Mettaton laughed and high-fived her. The audience exploded in happiness.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, we hope to see you very soon!" Mettaton exclaimed. The monsters poured out of the stage. Everyone left, except for Mettaton, Toriel, Libertas, Erigo, and Sagax.

"Now, you're sure that she'll be safe there?" Toriel questioned.

"Definitely, dear," Mettaton answered. "She'll just stay at the MTT Resort with me. It's very nice and always has wonderful people there. She'll be safe, I promise."

"Ok... but just to be sure... I'll give you a cell phone, my child," Toriel said. She gave Sagax a phone, making her very ecstatic. "I want you to visit when possible, and I'll always try to go and see your shows. I'm happy for you, my child, but please stay safe."

"I will, Toriel," Sagax giggled. She hugged her tightly. Libertas ran over and tightly hugged Sagax.

"You're like a sister to me, I'm going to miss you!!" Libertas exclaimed. Sagax chuckled and said, "Aw, I'll always visit." Libertas sighed and nodded. Erigo slung an arm around Sagax.

"You're going to be great out there," Erigo laughed. "Go and have fun." Sagax beamed with happiness and nodded. Sagax took Mettaton's hand and left with him. Toriel chuckled, pat the heads of her two remaining children, and began to leave with them.

"Toriel, why don't we get phones?" Libertas squeaked. Toriel giggled, "Well, that's because you two stay with me. You never go off anywhere far, so there's no point."

"Well, I do go out for work... you never know what could happen then," Erigo hinted. "So... maybe I should get one...?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it," Toriel answered.

"What?! No fair!" Libertas crossed her arms. Then, out of nowhere, she heard in her head, "LIBERTAS! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! ARE YOU HURT?!"

"Oh, hey Frisk," Libertas greeted. "No, we all just went to see Mettaton's first show! Sagax is actually going to join Mettaton, so don't stress if you don't see her at home. She's staying in Hotland now. She's safe though, don't worry!"

"Oh... ok... sorry to disrupt your fun," Frisk sighed.

"It's ok," Libertas giggled. "Well, see you around!"

"Bye," Frisk simply said. And then they left.

* * *

 

Frisk sighed sadly. They sat alone at the bed of golden flowers. They picked up a flower and picked at the petals.

"Loves me, loves me not..." Frisk whispered. "Loves me... loves me not. Loves me... loves me not." They sighed and threw the stem of the unfortunate golden flower. They slouched and buried their head into their hands.

Since the argument with Chara, they hadn't heard a single peep from them. They hadn't seen or heard anything from them. Sure, they could still be watching Frisk without them knowing, but they highly doubted they were doing that. But Frisk felt very bad. Even if Chara was technically evil, they saw the other side of them. And they wanted to make Chara feel that way all the time. It was like a side mission to them... to make Chara feel good emotions again.

But Frisk now felt drained of the determination to keep that mission going. However, they felt patient that Chara would come back to them. And they felt brave when thinking about approaching Chara about the situation again. They also knew that with integrity by their side, they could connect with Chara once again.


	10. Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When spider webs unite, they can tie up a lion." ~Ethiopian Proverb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahuhuhu... the child of perseverance got himself stuck in quite a sticky web.

It seemed as if Erigo and Libertas expected a sort of loneliness when Sagax left to become a star in the Underground. Seeing how close the three of them got, they expected a part of their hearts to leave with her. But... that didn't happen. Life continued on normally, and they didn't miss her much. Maybe it was because they saw her on her and Mettaton's TV show once a week. Maybe it was because Sagax came to visit every other weekend. Or it could've been the feeling of knowing Sagax was safe, even if she wasn't with them. Either way, they were content.

Frisk, however, was not content. They still hadn't heard anything from Chara since that argument. It had been almost a year since the fight, and they really expected them to get over what happened by then. But they hadn't apparently, and it made Frisk apprehensive. They wondered if it would change Chara's mind about their deal. Frisk wondered if... if Chara would make things go back to the way they were before. An empty, desolate Underground with Frisk stuck in it with Chara's soul.

Even if Chara changed their mind, Frisk hadn't. They still waited patiently, bravely, and with integrity day by day for the fourth human to fall. Unfortunately Frisk knew nothing about this fourth human, so they'd have to figure out everything by themself. They felt a strong sense of hopelessness without Chara by their side to help them just a little bit.

One gloomy day, Frisk tiredly walked around the bed of golden flowers. They looked up to see the shadow of a child falling. He was flailing his arms around like a hawk, as if he was trying to fly. He then landed safely on the bed of flowers, not a single scratch or bruise on him. Frisk gasped, surprised to see him.

 _"The fourth child... ugh, I wish I knew his name!"_ Frisk thought. The child stood up, brushed his pants, and walked around the flowers, as if he was carefully observing them. Frisk was about to sync their mind with his when they saw a little figure move in the flowers. A twist of knots settled in their stomach when they realized who it was.

_Flowey._

"Howdy!" the small flower greeted with a fake smile and wide eyes. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! What's your name?!"

"Um... ha... Fides," the child answered. Frisk smiled suddenly, actually knowing what Fides meant in Latin. Confidence. Wait... that meant...

"Oh no... he's going to have the confidence to challenge any monster," Frisk whispered. "I can't let him do that. Especially with Flowey."

"Down here, love is shared through little white... heh... 'friendliness pellets'!" Flowey giggled. "You want love, don't you?! I'll give you some! Here, get the pellets!" Fides smiled, love always helping his perseverance-like ego. Frisk gasped and quickly entered Fides's purple-colored mind.

 _"Fides, don't-"_ Frisk started. But he was too late. The pellets hit him right in his soul, causing him to stumble over and fall backwards. He looked at the flower and growled, realizing he had been tricked.

" _You **idiot**_ ," Flowey snarled. "Why would _anyone_ fall for such a shenanigan like that?!" Pellets appeared around Fides's purple soul, making him trapped.

" _ **DIE**_!" the flower cackled evilly as the pellets got closer and closer to his soul. However, Fides didn't want to accept that he'd die so soon. His perseverance wouldn't allow him to.

Out of nowhere, the pellets disappeared. Toriel quickly grabbed Fides and blasted Flowey with her magic fire.

"What a horrible creature... I've never seen such a monster like that before," Toriel whispered. Her face softened. "Hello, new human! My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. What is your name?"

"F...Fides," the child answered, trying to act brave. But he couldn't, causing tears to well up in his eyes.

"Oh, my child, do not cry!" Toriel exclaimed. "I will take care of you! I have two other humans living with me in my house... and a third living with someone else. But surely we can take a fourth!" Fides looked up at Toriel with large, happy eyes. He loved feeling accepted.

"Come, my child. Let's go so you can meet your new family." Toriel grabbed Fides's little hand and started leading him through the Ruins.

Frisk sighed in relief, feeling lucky that Toriel got to Fides in time. It was... too close for comfort. Since they didn't know how Fides would act, they decided to stay in his mind for a while. For most of the journey through the Ruins, he was quite calm, yet eager to see monsters. He tried challenging a Whimsun or Froggit at times, but Toriel managed to stop him and teach him the good of mercy. Even though he understood and stopped challenging monsters, he still desired a sort of adventure.

When the two of them nearly reached Toriel's house, Fides noticed a sign. Wondering what it said, he ran to the sign.

"Spider bake sale..." Fides read. "Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders." Fides's eyes lit up. "I love spiders!! Can we go, please?!"

"Well... do you have any money on you?" Toriel questioned. Fides nodded and pulled out some coins from his pocket. "Well then, my child, you can go." Fides giggled and went into the next room, where the bake sale was.

Fides spent a few minutes deciding what he wanted and paying for the food. The spiders looked very grateful for his donations and thanked him greatly.

"We'll have to tell Muffet about this one," the first spider hissed. Fides looked over at the spiders curiously.

"Who's Muffet?" Fides asked.

"Oh, she's the leader of all the spiders," the second spider answered. "She lives in Hotland, along with the rest of the spiders."

"Whoa... cool!" Fides exclaimed. "I should go and visit her sometime!" The two spiders cackled at Fides, thinking about him facing someone like Muffet.

"We'll be sure to tell her about you," the first spider said with a smirk. "Well, enjoy your spider treats!" Fides laughed and left the room to continue on with Toriel.

 _"Fides... please don't tell me you really plan on going to see the spiders,"_ Frisk sighed.

 _"Of course, I love spiders!"_ Fides exclaimed. _"Well, maybe not love but... I'm definitely confident enough to deal with them!"_

 _"Don't go by yourself,"_ Frisk sighed. _"It's way too dangerous, I'm serious."_ Fides sighed sadly, wanting to go. However, he didn't know if Toriel would allow him.

Later on, when Fides got comfortable at home and met Libertas and Erigo, the three of them and Toriel all sat at the table to eat butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Sagax also returned for a short visit, which meant he got to meet her as well. Things were going smoothly until Fides started thinking of the spiders again.

"Toriel..." Fides started. She stopped and looked over at the new child. "Um... how would you feel about me... going to Hotland and seeing the spiders there?" Toriel stared at her pie, trying to think about what to say to this new child.

"My child, it's not a very safe idea to go there," Toriel sighed. "There are many dangerous monsters between here and there, and I'd hate for anything to happen to you. It's dangerous enough having Sagax out in Hotland and Erigo patrolling in Snowdin Forest. It's just not safe for you..." Fides sighed sadly, staring at his food.

"What if he went with me tonight?" Sagax offered. "I'm getting picked up by Mettaton and Dr. Alphys tonight and we're going to Hotland. He can stay with me for a little bit and have time to see the spiders. He can come back with me at my next visit." Fides's eyes lit up.

"Oh, please let me do that Toriel?!" Fides exclaimed. Toriel chuckled and sighed sadly.

"I guess I'll allow it..." Toriel sighed. Her eyes darkened a little. "But Sagax... you must take very good care of him, do you understand? This is a big responsibility you're doing. Will you take care of him and make sure he's safe?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sagax answered proudly with a salute. All four of the children laughed with Toriel shortly following with a couple chuckles. However, in the back of her mind, she feared the safety of Fides greatly.

 _"Fides... are you sure this is a good idea?"_ Frisk questioned.

 _"I'll be with Sagax and we'll be safe with those two monsters she mentioned,"_ Fides answered. _"I'll be fine. Just have confidence in me!"_ Frisk sighed, wishing that they could. However, all they could have for Fides was determination, patience, bravery, integrity, and a little bit of perseverance. They attempted to reassure themself over and over they he'd be fine, but there were continuous doubts in the back of their head.

That night, Fides and Sagax left Toriel's house and traveled back to Hotland. They stayed at the MTT Resort together for a couple days. Fides got to see Sagax and Mettaton's show from behind the scenes, which was very cool to him. However, what he was more excited for was seeing the spiders.

* * *

 

A few days into their trip, Fides decided he'd go to find Muffet. He left the resort while Sagax was doing her weekly show. It also happened to be a day when Frisk was taking a day off and was worrying about the fight with Chara. With nobody by his side to help him out, Fides was completely alone for the adventure.  
After searching around for the spiders' home for a while, Fides finally found it. He entered a large room with purple walls and a purple floor. There were spider webs all over the room. He stuck his tongue out at them, always hating the sticky webs. As he went further and further into the room, he was able to hear the spiders whispering about him. He couldn't hear what exactly they were saying though, making him wonder if it was about him.

He was eventually so far into the room that there was nothing but spider webs. Out of nowhere, a web was thrown at him and he got wrapped into the web. He struggled to get free as terror began to devour his confident soul. He looked up and grew pale with fear.

A large spider stared down at him with all five of her eyes. She cackled cheerfully and said, "Well, my spiders, we seem to have some company. And I think he wants to play..."

Fides's soul had no confidence, and fear replaced it. But he still had perseverance, which he knew he'd need in order to get out of there alive.


	11. Spider Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "2, 4, 6, 8. I think it's time for a date. I've got a craving and I think you're my taste." ~Spider Dance by adrisaurus on YouTube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fides, Fides, Fides. Got yourself in quite a sticky situation, huh?  
> The music suggestion is so cool (and the animation for it is really awesome too so watch that as well). Enjoy!!

"Ahuhuhuhu..." Muffet giggled. "What a pleasant surprise! I didn't really expect a human to come here. But you're in luck! I've actually been needing a human. Because you're exactly my taste."

Fides knew he was in some deep trouble. He was... screwed.

_(Start music suggestion now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q52Rb1VEiUI)_

His first instinct was for him to struggle out of the web. He pulled and kicked with all his might to get out of the sticky webs. However, his strength was nowhere near Erigo's and he couldn't get out. Muffet covered her mouth and giggled.

"You're so cute," she chuckled, "thinking that you can really get out of my trap for free." That was when a small army of spiders came running towards Fides. He gasped suddenly.

"Come Fides... join my spider dance," she cackled. As the spiders began to crawl on Fides, he screamed and shouted, "Stop, stop! Help! They're crawling all over me!"

"Ahuhuhuhu!" Muffet hollered. "You really are something, aren't you?" She then lowered her eyes a little. "Alright, I think he's had enough." The spiders all crawled off Fides, making him relieved. Then Muffet giggled, "Don't think that was the last of their attacks, swet one." Fides tensed up again in fear.

"But I'll tell you what," Muffet added. "For 100 G, I'll give you an... ability. To dodge the spiders' attacks. But that doesn't mean it still won't be easy." Fides sighed and looked in his pocket. Hopefully his nickels and quarters could slip by as this G Muffet was talking about.

"Um... I-I have c-change in my pocket," Fides stuttered. Muffet ordered a spider to get the coins out of his pocket. She gasped at the sightings of them.

"Those coins... I haven't seen anything like them since... I was above the surface..." she whispered. She then shook her head and giggled. "Very well. Here... this'll make the spider dance easier." She then used a magical power to cover Fides in a sparkling, purple dust. There then were three main spider weaves that Fides was on, and he was untangled from the other webs. The spiders then charged at Fides with full force, and he had to avoid them all by jumping up and down the webs. It was terrifying, for they were at a great height.

But beginning to have this power filled him with confidence and perseverance.

He managed to dodge all of the spiders and stay out of the sticky webs. Using his confidence, he was able to outwit them all and stayed clean of webs and spiders. It made Muffet confused.

"Why... Why are you dodging all of my attacks?!" Muffet exclaimed. "I've never met someone like you. Someone so... full of perseverance!" Fides chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty well-known for that," he said. "Now... I think I'm getting a little hungry." From his pocket he pulled out a mini spider donut, which he had bought from the spider bake sale. Muffet gasped at the sight of the donut.

"It's you..." she muttered. "The ones the spiders from the Ruins told me about! You're the kind human who bought all our stuff at the bake sale!" With her mouth covered in shock, she made the purple magic disappear. This causes Fides to fall onto the spider webs again. Muffet ran over to him and helped him get out of the webs.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" she exclaimed, hugging the fragile human. "I didn't relaize you were the human from the Ruins until I saw that spider donut! You must forgive me for the awful things I did to you!" Fides giggled cheerfully.

"It's ok!" he exclaimed. "I like spiders, so I forgive you." Muffet chuckled.

"You know... you'd be a great assistant to have to help keep these spiders under control," Muffet commented. "Why don't you stay here with me? We can have spider dances, spider goodies, and you can help feed my pet!"

"Your... pet?" Fides questioned. And that was when a giant muffin spider jumped down next to him from a higher web. Fides gasped at the sight of him, for he was at least five sizes bigger than him. Muffet giggled.

"Now, now, this is our guest," Muffet chuckled. "Be nice to him." The pet then laid down next to Fides, showing he really was no harm. Fides chuckled a little nervously.

"Fides?!" a voice called from the entrance of the room. "Fides? Are you in here?!"

"Who could that be?!" Muffet hissed.

"I think... that's Sagax, my sister," Fides gasped. He ran down the hallway to see Sagax frantically looking for him. When she saw him, she gasped and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed. Fides chuckled.

"I've just been making friends with the spiders!" Fides giggled.

"You've been what?" Sagax questioned. She then screamed in horror when she saw Muffet appear from out of nowhere.

"This is your sister, Fides?" Muffet questioned as she stared at her with all five of her eyes. Fides nodded.

"Um... Fides... we really have to be getting home," Sagax sighed. "Toriel's expecting us back anytime now."

"But... But I want to stay with Muffet and the spiders!" Fides exclaimed. Sagax sighed. Then her face lightened up.

"Ok... how about we talk with Toriel and make a deal that you go with me and you can live with the spiders," Sagax offered. "And every other weekend, we go back to visit her. How does that sound?"

"Um... ok, sure!" Fides and Muffet agreed. The two children left Muffet's home and went back to Toriel's house, where they talked about the deal with her. She agreed to it, as long as Fides stayed out of trouble and Sagax took care of him. It was a happy ending for all of them.

* * *

 

Frisk did see what happened with Fides and Muffet. And they did manage to send confidence and perseverance to him, knowing that he couldn't get through it alone. They were proud of the work they did, and they were happy that everything turned out well.

Now if only they knew when the fifth child would fall to the Underground.

Out of nowhere, a letter plopped onto Frisk's head and fell onto the ground in front of them. They quickly looked at the envelope, but it was empty. They ripped open the envelope and looked at the letter inside. It read:

_Frisk,_

_I'm sorry that I am not with you. But please understand that right now I need space to myself to think about... a lot of things. But I must inform you of something before the fifth child falls to the Underground._

_There seems to be a hiccup in this timeline. Not all of the children will have personalities like their souls. That means the fifth child, Manus, will not be kind. Even if he has the green soul of kindness, he will be the opposite of kind. You need to teach him the importance of kindness. I'm really relying on you for this Frisk. This could disrupt a lot in the timeline if this hiccup isn't fixed. Please do your best._

_And remember... stay determined._

_-Chara_

This information scared Frisk greatly. They did fine throughout this entire adventure with Libertas, Erigo, Sagax, and Fides. But this fifth child... wasn't what he was supposed to be. This was going to be a rough child to deal with, and they were greatly scared of what would happen if they messed up.

Despite the sudden fear making their blood go cold, their soul filled with determination, patience, bravery, integrity, and perseverance.


	12. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool." ~Stephen King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahah... I'm very excited for this chapter and the next one especially. And... um... they're going to be really sad (especially if your favorite character is a precious little cinnamon roll... oops). Sorry lol.

Time felt like it was speeding by to Frisk. It felt like only yesterday they were going on their first mission, saving the first child of the Underground. Now, after over three years of hard work, they were keeping four children safe. They were more than halfway done with their adventure.

And they were doing a great job of their tasks too. All of the children were successful and amazing in their own special ways, whether they were superstars or staying safe from trouble. They all had been accepted into the Underground and were in no trouble at all. Everything was going smoothly!

But a new child was about to fall to the Underground, and he was rumored to not be like the other children.

Frisk anxiously awaited the arrival of the "kind" soul, Manus. They knew the definition of this name in Latin, and it meant energized. This personality trait would not fit their unkind soul well, for their negative energy was going to be insane.

 _"I don't know what to do when he comes..."_ Frisk thought. _"When Chara took over me and I had an evil soul, I went with Toriel so that I could plot evil tactics. Is that what Manus will do when he falls?"_ Frisk stared up at the mountain. They noticed a small shadow, getting more human-sized as it came closer. _"Looks like I'm going to find out now."_

When Manus fell, he sighed and angrily rubbed his head, where there was a forming bump. Then a small, golden flower popped up from the bed of golden flowers.

"Howdy!" Flowey cackled. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You must be new to the Underground, huh?"

"Why do you care?" Manus growled, frowning at the soul-less flower.

"Because I want to show you how to survive down here!" Flowey giggled, evil hiding in his smile. "Down here, we share love through little white... friendliness pellets!"

"Well, I don't want any of your crappy pellets," Manus spat. "Go and bother some other child." Flowey cackled.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Flowey hissed. He then formed some pellets and flew them towards Manus. He yelled angrily and dodged them. He then took Flowey by his stem.

"Leave me alone, you stupid flower!" Manus screamed. He threw Flowey on the ground and began to step on him. Frisk gasped, not being able to do anything to stop him since they were just a hologram in the timeline.

"Oh my, a child!" a voice cried as the figure rushed into the room. The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing Toriel. Manus suddenly stopped stepping on Flowey. "Why, hello! I'm Toriel, the caretaker of the Ruins. What is your name?"

"Why do you care?" Manus spat, crossing his arms.

"Oh... I see we have a bossy child," Toriel giggled. "It's ok though. You will warm up to me and the other children eventually." She started to grab Manus's hand to take him to her house.

"Wait... you have other children at your house?" Manus questioned.

"Yes," Toriel answered. "There is Libertas, who has been with me the longest. She's about 13 years old, and she's quite patient and innocent. There's Erigo, who's my oldest and is almost 16 years old. He's a protector of Snowdin Forest, along with two skeletons named Sans and Papyrus. Then Sagax, who's 14 years old, doesn't live with me because she's a TV star in Hotland with a robot named Mettaton! She comes by to visit every other weekend though. Fides, who is my youngest at 11, lives with the spiders in Hotland and comes to visit every other weekend with Sagax."

"Hmm... interesting," Manus hummed. Toriel giggled and took Manus along with her.

Frisk looked over at the beaten-up flower in the garden. It groaned angrily, hating being stepped on... literally. He then quietly said, "Curses. I've got to get stronger. But there's no way for me to do that, I'm just a flower. Whatever, karma will find that little runt, and it won't be pretty." Flowey then went underground, disappearing from Frisk's sight.

Frisk immediately snapped back to reality and what his real mission was. They quickly entered into Manus's mind. They saw only green, to represent his soul... his supposed soul of kindness.

 _"Deep down somewhere, Manus's true soul is there,"_ Frisk thought. _"I need to surface thoughts or realizations of some sort to make him realize how important it is to be kind."_ It was going to be hard, but Frisk decided talking to Manus first was the best idea.

 _"Hi Manus,"_ Frisk greeted. _"My name is Frisk. I am a child from another timeline, a timeline where I saw your fate. You died by the hands of the king of the Underground, Asgore. But I don't think that's the biggest concern right now-"_

 _"Um... I don't care,"_ Manus sighed. _"So get out of my head. You have no right to be in my thoughts!"_ Then, out of nowhere, the two of them disconnected minds.

 _"Wait... what happened?"_ Frisk wondered. _"That hasn't happened since the first time I did that with Libertas. Is he really that disconnected from his mind? Well... this can't be good. I have no way to communicate with him now."_

Frisk watched fearfully as Toriel introduced Manus to Libertas and Erigo. Sagax and Fides were luckily in Hotland since they had just left and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. Manus didn't really say much to any of them. He just went into his room and stayed there. Frisk was hoping it'd stay like that so that they could figure out a plan to make Manus kind before he stirred up any trouble.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Manus was like a silent snake, slithering around the house for the next two weeks and causing trouble. He'd do things during the night, like make the house extremely messy with shattered plates and shredded paper or "accidentally start a kitchen fire". As the two weeks progressed, he went on to do more things like make Libertas paranoid of monsters figuring out where they live and planning to take her and kill her. Manus also rubbed Erigo the wrong way, especially on one day.

* * *

 

Erigo walked up the stairs from the basement. He had arrived back from patrolling Snowdin Forest and headed into the kitchen to get some water. Manus was waiting there, leaning against one of the walls.

"'Sup Erigo?" Manus greeted. Erigo sighed and went over to the sink with a glass. He filled it with water and sat at the table. "How was your job today?"

"Slow," Erigo answered. He then sipped his water. "We didn't really do anything today."

"Oh, what a shame," Manus commented with a small smile. "Was really wondering what interesting story you'd bring home _this time_."

"Heh, nope... no fun adventures today," Erigo chuckled. He clenched onto his glass, having a strange feeling about Manus and his attitude. He tried to shake the feeling away.

"So... Erigo... would you call yourself a 'hero' of Snowdin Forest for protecting all those monsters?" Manus questioned.

"Hero is a very strange word to use for my job," Erigo answered slowly. "I use... protector. That's kind of the title Sans, Papyrus, and I have been giving ourselv-"

"Because, in my opinion, you guys are the opposites of heroes," Manus interrupted. "Think about it. All you do is stir up trouble and more drama then what's needed. You're not helping anyone. You're just trying to be heroes when really... you're _nothing_." Erigo growled and stood up, slamming his hand on the table.

"You _stay out_ of my job!" Erigo yelled. "It's my job, not yours! You don't know half the stuff I do out there! And you stay away from Libertas too! You may be a child and a part of our family, but I got an eye on you. And if you dare hurt anyone in this family..." Erigo never answered his statement, and he left the kitchen. He was about to head to his room when he saw Libertas peeking from around the corner.

"Erigo... why is Manus like that?" Libertas questioned. "Why isn't he... kind?"

"He... I don't know," Erigo sighed. "There could be a million explanations for that. But what I do know is that you need to stay away from him until he learns how to be kind to us. We don't need any more madness in this household." Libertas sighed, nodded shyly, and went back to her room with Erigo.

* * *

 

Frisk felt so helpless with no real way to communicate with Manus and tell him about anything. But they managed to come up with a plan for Manus to see how important kindness was. They hoped that with time, he'd be punished for something he'd do. That would lead him to realize that he must be good for good consequences. And if that didn't work... Frisk would have to go back to sqaure one.

It had been two weeks since Manus arrived, which meant that Sagax and Fides returned from Hotland for the weekend. The family of six were all relaxing and minding their own business, and that was when Frisk's plan was supposed to go into action. They were going to enter Sagax's mind, explain the situation to her, and have her talk to him. She was the most persuasive and most gentle, which meant she'd be the easiest to talk to.

But then Frisk got seriously sick.

They weren't able to move, talk, or do anything. They didn't know what was wrong with them and why they were like that. They didn't think they could get sick, since they were simply a hologram in the timeline. However, since they weren't technically "dead", it was still possible to get sick. All they could do now was rest and hope there would be some other way for Manus to see the real meaning of kindness.

* * *

 

Manus knocked on the door leading to Libertas's room. Her cheerful voice said, "Come on!" and he entered.

"Oh... hi... Manus..." she slowly greeted.

"Hello," Manus said. He sat on the edge of Libertas's bed, where she was sitting. "So... how's your evening?"

"Um... fine..." Libertas said. She then stared at her bed, hoping that if she didn't say anything he would leave.

"I've got a question for you," Manus blurted to break the silence. "Do you believe in second chances?" Libertas looked up at the strange boy and wondered, _"Does he deserve a second chance...?"_

"I mean... I-I guess so-" Libertas started.

"Great, because I have a great way to apologize to you!" Manus interrupted. "Outside of the forest, by Snowdin, is a great big waterfall! It's a beautiful place to go, and it's so peaceful! I want to take you there, to show how sincere my apology is and how much I've changed for you guys! We can go tonight. We'll go late at night so that we don't have to worry about monsters attacking us."

"Um... I guess we ca-" Libertas started.

"Great!" Manus exclaimed. "I'll wake you up around midnight tonight and we can sneak out." Manus began to leave.

"O...Ok..." Libertas hesitantly said. Manus snickered as he left the room.

 _"Little does she know I have an entirely different thing planned for her,"_ Manus thought. His snickers filled the hall as he went into his room.


	13. A Dose of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since we cannot change reality, let us change the eyes which see reality." ~Nikos Kazantzakis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue evil laughter* I hope you're ready for a heart-wrenching chapter. This will be pretty brutal.  
> Also, the music suggestion is really awesome. It's one of my favorite songs right now. It fits so well that I was able to picture the chapter every time I listened to it.  
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" Libertas whispered.

"Of course it is," Manus answered with an energized grin. "I may not have been in the Underground long, but I know my way around. I'm a natural at it." Libertas sighed and brushed her hair behind one of her ears. She began to wonder if sneaking out of the house was a bad idea.

It was midnight when the two children snuck out of the quiet, yet peaceful, household. Everyone was fast asleep, so they had no problem at all trying to sneak away. The two of them had already gotten through Snowdin Forest and had just reached the town of Snowdin.

"This town seems really ominous at night," Libertas whisepered to herself. She stopped in the center of the town and looked around. The way Erigo had explained it to her, it was a bright and happy town with many lights and monsters with glowing smiles. With no monsters around and no lights in the buildings, it looked desolate... almost like a ghost town. The fact that it was late at night didn't help much either.

"What are you doing?!" Manus hissed. "Hurry up!" Libertas sighed and jogged ahead to reach him. The two of them continued walking forward until they got to the edge of town.

They then reached a dark area. Even if it was strangely darker than Snowdin, it was... peaceful. Since it was the place of the supposed waterfall, it was bound to be nice and relaxing! Libertas smiled kindly at the warm area as Manus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's over this way," he ordered. Libertas followed shortly behind, growing more and more excited to see the waterfall. But at the same time... it gave her a strong sense of guilt. That was the farthest she'd gone away from home without Toriel or Erigo. It was just her and a strange boy who had fallen to the Underground just two weeks ago.

Libertas began to regret her decision a little.

"I've heard many legends of this place," Manus whispered, attempting to add a chilly atmosphere to freak Libertas out. She shivered a little at the "legends" he was speaking of.

"Um... what kind of legends?" Libertas questioned.

"Legends of how bad monsters would go here to try and wash away their sins in the waterfall," Manus answered darkly. "The waterfall here is known for its pureness, and the monsters believed that it would help purify them of their wrong doings. But every monster who'd try to reach the waterfall was never seen again." Libertas's lip quivered a little at the tall tale, worried that she'd never get home if they tried to get any closer to the waterfall.

"There was another legend," Manus continued, "that the old Royal Scientist actually died here. When he came here, he strangely disappeared." Libertas's fearful look disappeared, and she smiled largely and innocently.

"That one's a lie!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "I know that because Erigo told me-"

"WELL WHO CARES WHAT ERIGO THINKS?!" Manus boomed, making Libertas jump. His echoes bounced throughout the area.

"Shh, Manus, we've got to keep our voices low!" Libertas whispered. "If we don't, monsters may find us!"

"Oh, what do you know?!" Manus snapped. "You're just an innocent brat!" Libertas looked over, gasped, and pulled Manus into a patch of large grass. She also jumped into the grass to avoid being seen.

* * *

 

The new leader of the Royal Guard sighed and crossed their arms angrily. They were halfway into the night, and not a single human had been found. Typically humans weren't found, especially in the night, but this mission was important to them.

Undyne wanted to prove to everyone, especially King Asgore, that she could handle stepping in the position of the Royal Guard leader. She had to find a human and bring their soul to Asgore. Typically she wouldn't care if she didn't find a human, but this time she _**desired**_ for there to be a human.

She put her metal helmet back over her head and straightened her position. She continued looking over the area of the waterfall, looking for any movement at all. Unfortunately, the area was as still as possible, making her more frustrated than before.

"Why can't I catch one lousy human?" Undyne growled under her breath. "I have to show that I can catch a human. The previous Royal Guard leader was brave, tough, and fearless. I need to show that I can fill shoes that big."

And that was when something happened. Something Undyne greatly hoped would happen, but doubted actually would. A voice boomed into her ears.

"WELL WHO CARES WHAT ERIGO THINKS?!"

Undyne immediately tried to track down the location of the voice. Even if it wasn't a human's voice, it was her job to make sure all monsters were happy. If the voice came from a monster, she wanted to make sure they were ok. But if the voice came from a human... they'd be dead where they stood.

The voice took Undyne to a small room of the area, where there was a large portion of tall grass. Undyne huffed, really believing that she heard the voice from there. There was no sight of anyone though, leaving her disappointed in herself.

"Well... might as well just rest here for a minute or two," Undyne sighed. She took off her helmet and placed it next to her. She leaned onto her spear as she stared at the ground, beginning to lose herself in her thoughts.

* * *

 

"I thought I heard a voice," Libertas whispered. "Should I check and see if anyone's there?"

"I don't care," Manus grumbled. "Just as long as I don't get caught." There was a very short silence. "This is all stupid. Why did I think of doing this in the fir-"

_(Start music suggestion now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxvyG_Twusc)_

"Shh, I think I heard something," Libertas whispered. She attempted to look over the tall grass without revealing herself to whoever would be there with them. Unfortunately, that didn't work out very well. The soldier in armor noticed, and there was a sudden flash of fury in her eye.

 _"Oh my gosh, an actual human,"_ Undyne thought as she quickly stood up, threw on her helmet, and grabbed her spear. She quickly aimed it at Libertas and flung it with all her might.

In Libertas's mind, time slowed down when she saw Undyne. Everything around her blurred, except for the spear aiming at her. It missed her by centimeters, but it happened to rip her shirt. When the spear flung into the grass and Libertas gained awareness of her surroundings, she gasped in shock.

"Run!" Libertas cried. Manus bolted into a run, not even looking behind him to check on Libertas. She ran too, catching up to him quickly. The two of them ran quickly through the grass, attempting to lose Undyne in it. The armor of Undyne could be heard clanking against the ground as she got closer and closer.

"Manus!" Libertas cried, close to tears, as she could feel the wrath of the soldier getting closer and closer. She was beginning to slow down a little, losing her energy. Manus muttered, "Shut up!" and took her hand as he continued running. He dragged her out of the grass, where they were in the wide open.

"I've got you now!" Undyne growled. Libertas gasped as Manus took a sharp left around a corner, making Undyne lose her sight on them. Manus managed to reach a small area of rocks and trees before Undyne saw them.

"Hide here," Manus muttered. He nearly threw Libertas behind a giant rock, and then climbed up a tree close by. Thanks to the darkness that filled the Underground, Undyne couldn't see where either one of the children went when she reached where they were. She yelled in distress and started stomping away.

All of this was overwhelming to Libertas. She thought Manus was taking her to see a beautiful waterfall, and instead they ran into a near-death situation with the leader of the Royal Guard. It all became overwhelming to her, for she had never gotten a dose of death before. Warm tears began to sting her eyes, and before she knew it they were running down her cheeks. Her hysterical crying quickly became uncontrollable, and a hiccup escaped her mouth.

Undyne turned around, knowing she heard the hiccup of the young child.

Libertas covered her mouth as she hoped with her patient soul that the soldier didn't hear her. She shook head to toe in fear and suspense as she waited in the quiet for a figure to appear in front of her. She thought she heard clanking of metal, but then it went quiet. She sighed in relief, believing she finally left.

"I KNEW THERE WAS A HUMAN BACK HERE," Undyne yelled as she appeared from behind the rock. Libertas screamed, causing Undyne to draw her spear. Libertas, crawling backwards to get away from her, frantically did whatever she could to avoid Undyne's attack. Her spear struck the ground in front of her, missing by only inches. Undyne growled and struggled to pull the spear out of the ground, having thrown it so deeply in. Libertas stood up and began to ran.

Not long after she started running, something struck her arm. She screamed in pain as she noticed the blue glowing arrow that struck into her arm. Libertas screamed more as she pulled it out of her arm and threw it behind her, causing blood to flow out of her fresh wound. Tears welled up even more, but she didn't allow it to keep her from fleeing. A couple other arrows flew by her, missing her by only centimeters.

But then another arrow struck her leg, causing her to fall and double over in pain. She laid on the ground, weak with fatigue and pain, finally accepting her fate. While she didn't have the chance to say goodbye to Toriel, Erigo, Sagax, Fides, or Manus... she hoped her internal goodbye would reach them.

Wait a second. _Manus._

"Manus, help me!!" Libertas cried. Undyne's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the injured human.

"Wait... there's _**two**_ of you?!" she boomed with glee. She stopped and turned, looking for the other human. As she was searching and trying to see in the dark, Manus managed to jump out of the tree and help Libertas up. They ran away and hurried to Toriel's house.

"Manus... I... can't... run... anymore..." Libertas groaned. Her face was pale and traumatized. She was stained with her blood and tears were stuck onto her face. Out of nowhere, she landed face-first onto the ground and went unconscious. Manus gasped and picked her up.

"I'm sorry Libertas... all I wanted to do was scare you a little with my dumb made-up legends," Manus whispered as he started racing through Snowdin. "I didn't think things would get this bad. But I'm here now... I'm going to help you."

Manus never imagined someone like him, a child notorious his whole life for his cruel and unkind ways, actually helping Libertas. But... it felt kind of good to know that he could save her now after causing her so much pain that he regretted.

A tiny bit of kindness started to blossom in his green soul.

* * *

 

"Libertas!" Toriel yelped as she saw the injured child unconscious in Manus's arms. "Manus! What happened to her?! Where have you two been?!" Erigo, Sagax, and Fides immediately circled around Manus when they saw him.

"We were out... and we encountered a soldier... and they attacked us!" Manus breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "She got hit twice. I'm fine, but... she's in bad shape."

"Sagax, get her in bed," Toriel instructed. "Fides, get a wet cloth. Erigo, help Sagax get her comfortable in bed. I'll get the first-aid kit." Toriel rushed off into the kitchen. All of the children scattered to help out their sister. Except Manus, who was left alone to think about what had just happened and how much trouble he'd be in.

After Libertas was in bed and began being treated for her injuries, she woke up in a shock. Absolutely traumatized by the incident, she broke into hysterics and had to be comforted by Toriel. She managed to get her to fall asleep so that she could continue wrapping up her wounds.

"Thank you very much, my children," Toriel sighed. "You all have been an amazing help. Go now and get some rest, it's been a long night." Sagax and Fides slowly left the room, looking back at Libertas sadly. Erigo, however, didn't leave. He stared at Libertas with clenched fists, shaking.

"Erigo?" Toriel whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Who... did this?" Erigo growled. He turned and faced Toriel, and she noticed his face was covered with tears. "Who hurt her?! I want to know right now so that I can punch their nose in!"

"Erigo, this is troubling for us all," Toriel said. "But violence is not the answer. We probably won't find out who did this... but all we can do now is make sure Libertas is healed back to full health."

"It's just not fair... she didn't deserve this at all," Erigo sniffed, more tears streaming down his face. "She's the most innocent person I've ever known. She wouldn't hurt the smallest of flies! Why must she be gifted this pain for her patient and heartwarming ways? It's not fair at all..."

"I know, I agree that this is awful," Toriel whispered. She hugged Erigo tightly, feeling very sorry for the boy. Libertas and Erigo were the closest of all the children, and the agony he had for her must've been unreal to experience. She wiped some of his tears off his face with her sleeve. "Please go to sleep Erigo. You really need it." He sighed and nodded, leaving. Toriel left to sleep as well.

* * *

 

Frisk was completely unaware of everything that had happened, since they were doing all they could to rest to full health and actually be a help. When they were feeling better and came into Toriel's house, they saw everyone rushing to help Libertas. They asked Sagax what the deal was, very perplexed. When she explained to them the incident with Manus, Libertas, and the Royal Guard leader, it was completely shocking. At the same time, a hiccup like Manus was bound to mess up somehow.

Libertas, unfortunately, was a victim to that.

They sat by Libertas's bed, watching her sleep. They observed the large bandages on her arm and leg that covered her deep gashes from the spears. There were also smaller bandages from other scratches and many bruises visible on her face. Frisk sighed and shook their head. What was Chara going to say when they see Libertas?

Oh... _Chara_. They still hadn't forgiven Frisk for their incident long ago. And the Libertas incident wasn't going to make anything any better. Frisk was supposed to protect her.  
And they didn't.

"Shit," Frisk muttered. Then there was a flash of light behind them.

"Hey Frisk... it's been a long time, I know," a familiar voice muttered. "But I had to think for a long time. And now I've forgiven-" They interrupted themself with a gasp.

"Libertas... what... what happened to her?!" A figure that looked like Chara rushed over to Libertas's bedside. Frisk covered their mouth when they saw it really was Chara. A genuinely sad look was on their face when they saw Libertas so hurt and so sad.

"I'm so sorry this has happened to you... whatever it was that happened..." Chara whispered. They sadly stroked her hair, even if she couldn't feel it. Then Chara turned around and looked at Frisk with red-stained pupils.

"Frisk.... what did you do?"


	14. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged." ~Samuel Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be one of my least favorite chapters to write. As I wrote on and on though, I grew to fall in love with it. I think this is one of my favorite chapters. And the music suggestion towards the end is perfect for the chapter in my opinion. I hope you all agree that this chapter is amazing.

"Answer me Frisk... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Chara yelled at the top of their lungs, their eyes filling with darkness.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Frisk yelled in response.

"WHICH IS WHY SHE'S LIKE THIS NOW!" Chara yelled back.

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT IT?!" Frisk yelled back. "I WAS SICK! I COULDN'T MOVE!"

"Do you think that gives you a good excuse to not make sure these children were safe?" Chara growled. "Of course you think that. You're... you. When you're given the task of making sure that children don't die or get hurt by the hands of a bad person, you protect them! You can't let yourself get in the way of that!"

Chara angrily sighed and clenched their fists. "You... You were supposed to take care of her. And you didn't." Frisk opened their mouth as they noticed a small tear come out of Chara's eye. They quickly wiped it away though. "You know she can die now, right?"

"What do you mean?" Frisk whispered as they looked back at Libertas, who was still painfully sleeping.

"Those two arrow wounds she got... they're bad," Chara answered as they walked over to her and gestured to the large bandages on her arm and leg. They lowered their head in sadness and disappointment. "There's a chance she'll have internal bleeding. If that's the case, she's a goner. There's really nothing we can do at this point. The medicine and treatments in the Underground aren't like the ones on the surface. It isn't as advanced. If that does happen to Libertas, then... well, you know what'll happen to you." Frisk sighed, a heavy feeling of defeat weighing down on their shoulders.

"So... So what do we do?" Frisk questioned.

"I don't know about you..." Chara started. They looked up, their eyes black with evil and anger. "But now I'm going to go and get my revenge." They started leaving Libertas's bedroom. Frisk gasped and grabbed Chara's arm.

"What are you going to do?!" Frisk questioned. Chara looked back at Frisk and shook their head.

"You don't need to know," they simply answered. They disappeared. Frisk sighed, now not knowing what Chara was about to do. But they had that feeling that it wouldn't be anything good.

Frisk may have not known Chara well, but they managed to learn a bit about them by the thoughts they had while they were possessed. When Chara hated someone... they _**hated**_ them. Chara put everyone in three specific people: tolerated, liked, and hated. There was a very limited number in liked and an average-sized number in hated. Then everyone else was only tolerated. And Chara's definition of "tolerated" was that they could manage to look at them when they were in a good mood.

Manus had just been placed in the hated category. And he was on the very top of that list. No matter what revenge Chara was planning for him, Manus was screwed.

But Frisk still had a mission. And they had to do whatever possible to protect Manus.

Frisk traveled through the Ruins to try and find Chara. Having no idea where in the world they'd be, they guessed that it would be best to first search around the Ruins. But beyond that... Frisk felt clueless about where they could be.

"Chara...?" Frisk called out. "Chara?! Where are you? Please just let me reason with you!" Frisk saw them in the room with the bed of golden flowers. Not wanting to be found by them and have them run off again, Frisk hid in the shadows. They started focusing closer with their ears, and they began hearing a conversation.

"Please, you must work with me," the voice of Chara growled. "I don't want to kill the kid. But Manus must pay for what he's done to Libertas. She didn't deserve any of this."

"For what he did to me too... it seems like the only smart thing for us to do," the voice of Flowey cackled evilly. "But... why... work with me?"

"I've never met anyone like you, Asriel," the voice of Chara answered slowly. "You actually understood me. No matter what the situation was, you knew. It was almost as if our brains and souls were intertwined as one."

"But... But I-" Flowey started.

"Yes, I know," Chara growled. "You betrayed me and went back on everything we had worked up to! But right now... we're both hungry for revgenge. We want to get this kid for what he's done, and this is the perfect opportunity. Plus, you can redeem yourself after what happened last time. We can finally get a bittersweet moment... together!" An evil hum escaped Flowey's lips.

"Oh Chara, I'm so excited for us to be working as one again!" Flowey squealed. "I'm getting all... tingly! What is this?!"

"It's excitement, Asriel," Chara answered with a chuckle. "You really don't experience feelings, do you?"

"No... No, I don't," Flowey answered, with an attempted feeling of sadness in his voice. "I haven't had real feelings in so long... I miss it. All this time, I've tried to have real feelings. They're only fake though. I hate being fake. I miss... me. I miss being myself. I miss it so much."

Chara knew that Flowey didn't have real feelings, but they were able to see the agony in his eyes. There was still a hint of Asriel in there, the Asriel with the overwhelming emotions, and Chara wished they could make him happy again. They wanted to find a way to set Asriel free from the jail that was a flower.

Wait. What if...? Chara could... set him free?

"Well... let's just say that I have hatched a plan that can fix that and get our revenge on that brat," Chara giggled.

"Ooh... ominous," Flowey cackled. "So what is this plan you speak of?" There was a long silence, adding worry in Frisk's mind. What kind of tactic did Chara have? Since it was Chara, anything could come out of their mouth.

That was another huge fear Frisk had.

Was Chara going to go back to their old ways?

"What if I told you... I could get you a monster soul, and we could finally be as one again?" the voice of Chara snickered, filling echoes throughout the room. Frisk covered their mouth.

"I'm already dead, right? So you can simply take my soul once I get you a monster soul. Then we'll reach maximum power. And we'll scare the living daylights out of that pesky turd. It's the perfect way to make him feel bad for ever touching my little cinnamon roll!" Frisk couldn't see him, but they knew Flowey was bouncing with astonishment.

"Oh Chara... you always were one to come up with good ideas," Flowey cackled. "I'm all in. Let's give this little brat what he deserves."

Footsteps filled the room, and they quickly became louder. Frisk realized that Chara was now out to get a monster soul. When Chara was about to exit and begin their hunt, Frisk tackled them to the ground. The two children tussled around until Chara eventually pinned Frisk down and noticed who it was.

"Frisk?!" Chara gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm stopping you from doing this!" Frisk answered. "You can't do this! It's not safe! You can kill many monsters, including the children possibly, if you go through with this!"

"Does it look like I care?!" Chara shouted. "I will not sit around and let Manus get away with this! If you won't fix this hiccup, then I will. I'll scare all the unkindness of his soul out of him!" Chara pushed Frisk off of them and pulled out their knife. They brought it to Frisk's neck.

"Now you stay here like a good little soul and let me tend to my unfinished business," Chara snarled. Then they ran off, disappearing. Frisk sighed, contemplated what their best option was for them, and ran off after Chara.

* * *

 

Chara ran deep into the Ruins, searching for the most innocent of souls. It didn't exactly matter what kind of soul Chara would get; it would still be Asriel either way. However, they wanted a soul that reminded them of Asriel. Pure and innocent.

And finally, they found one. A little Whimsun was attempting to hide from the creepy-looking human, but they found him and killed him. Chara held the soul in their hand, evilly grinning at it.

"The key to all my problems," Chara muttered. They hurried back to give the soul to Flowey. But then Frisk got in the way.

"I really don't know why you're doing this," Chara growled. "Don't you want revenge on Manus? He hurt Libertas! He got in the way of your happy ending! He must pay for what he's done."

"Yes, but-" Frisk started. Chara shoved Frisk out of the way and hurried away. "Chara, no, wait!!" Frisk ran through the Ruins, following Chara. Unfortunately, Chara was faster and managed to lose Frisk quickly. Frisk quickly lost energy and had to reduce to walking, breathing heavily and trying to regain energy.

By the time they got back to the room of the golden flowers, they were too late.

"Thank you Chara," Flowey whispered as the monster soul lingered in front of him. "It's... absolutely beautiful." The soul began to whirl around Flowey, and he began glowing in white. Right in front of Chara's eyes, Flowey began to transform into his true self. Tears welled up in Chara's eyes, still thinking it was a dream that they'd be reunited with their best friend.

"C-Chara?" a small voice peeped. Chara blinked back tears, but they managed to escape and slide down their face.

Chara choked out, "A...Asriel... it's me."

"Your best friend." Chara and Asriel looked at each other, in amazement that they still had the ability to say the same thing at the same time. The two of them laughed at each other as they jumped into a large hug.

"Asriel... a-are you ready?" Chara whispered. Asriel looked at Chara, a new look in his eyes. A look Chara never saw in Asriel.

It was a look of determination.

"Let's do this." Asriel held out his hand to Chara. They grinned excitedly back at him as they grabbed his hand. Then, they both began glowing. It was like a rush of ecstasy to them, a whirling, overwhelming happiness filling up their bodies.

Then... they became as one.

"No!" Frisk exclaimed as they saw the god-like monster in front of them. It was terrifying, something they once saw in another timeline.

It was Asriel Dreemurr. And he was out for justice.

"Move out of the way Frisk," the large, angry figure growled. Having inhumane speeds, he zoomed through the Ruins. Frisk, trying to catch up speed, tried to catch up to him. But the speed ratio made that hard.

"Now... where could he be?" Asriel Dreemurr growled. He looked around at the home, where Toriel and the children lived. He then hissed at the house. He didn't know for sure if that was where Manus was, but it was a pretty accurate guess.

"MANUS!" Asriel Dreemurr boomed. "COME OUT RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 

"What... What could that be?" Toriel whispered. Erigo, Sagax, and Fides stood by her, fear and panic in all of their eyes. Manus leaned against the wall, looking uninterested in the chaos that was unfolding.

"MANUS, I WON'T WAIT ANY LONGER!" the voice screamed. "IF YOU DON'T STEP OUT THIS HOUSE, I WILL TEAR IT DOWN!" Toriel and the other children looked at Manus.

"It wants Manus," Sagax whispered.

"But... why?" Fides added.

Manus sighed as he stared at the floor. "Alright... I must go." He began walking out of the house. Toriel quickly grabbed his hand and said, "Manus... I will go with you."

"W-What?" Manus stammered. "After everything I've done, after all the heartless things I did... you'd go with me?"

"You may not be the greatest child, but that doesn't mean I love you any less," Toriel answered with a stern look on her face. She took Manus's hand once more and opened the front door. She then turned around, facing Erigo, Sagax, and Fides. All three of them looked confused about what was going on.

"My children... please go and hide in Libertas's room," Toriel ordered. "And watch out for Libertas." The three of them nodded in sync and hurried down the hallway to her room. Toriel looked forward, ready to face whatever monster was after Manus. Hand in hand, they both stepped outside of the cozy home.

"Manus," Asriel Dreemurr growled as he saw the young, yet non-innocent, boy step out of the house. "I knew you'd be here."

"What do you want with me?!" Manus yelled fearlessly.

"Manus, it's not best to anger this creature," Toriel whispered.

"I don't care!" Manus snapped. "This monster wants something to do to me, and I don't really care that much, but I just want to get it over with!"

"I want you to pay for what you did to Libertas," Asriel Dreemurr growled angrily. "Tell Toriel what you did to her."

"How do you know my-" Toriel began.

"TELL HER WHAT YOU DID TO LIBERTAS!" Asriel Dreemurr repeated, more furious than before.

"Manus... what is this monster talking about?" Toriel whispered. Manus stared at the ground, uncertain of what to say. He clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and looked up.

"I will not," Manus stated.

"YOU WILL TELL TORIEL OF THE TACTICS YOU PLANNED, OR YOU WILL PAY IN ANOTHER FORM!" Asriel Dreemurr yelled. "And trust me, it won't be fun at all." He represented the payback he had in mind by showing his two large fists and bared teeth.

"I said..." Manus muttered, "I. WILL. NOT!"

"YOU _**PESKY BRAT**_!" Asriel Dreemurr exploded. He proceeded with his revenge by grabbing Manus by the legs. Manus screamed and attempted to punch the horrifying beast, but it had no effect.

"Manus!" Toriel cried. "What... What is going on?"

"This brat here planned the attack on Libertas this whole time," Asriel Dreemurr growled as he looked down at the small boy. "He manipulated Libertas's innocent and patient soul, and he took her to the Waterfall. He scared the living daylights out of her, and then she was attacked by the soldier that he spoke of. Isn't that right, Manus?"

Manus looked back at Toriel, who had a mix of anger and sadness in her eyes. In that anger and sadness though, there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes. It hit Manus in the heart badly, as more kindness blossomed like flowers blooming in the spring.

"Yes, but I'm sor-" Manus began.

"Apologies are a little too late now!" Asriel Dreemurr hissed. "Now, you must pay for your sins." Asriel Dreemurr raised a fist, about to strike a blow on the child. Then, a voice rang throughout the Ruins.

"STOP!!"

Asriel Dreemurr turned around, to see Frisk standing behind them. Manus and Toriel both were unaware of what was going on. Frisk was still invisible in the timeline, meaning that they couldn't see or hear anything they did.

"Asriel, this isn't necessary," Frisk whispered. "I know that Chara is in there, and they are angry. Asriel, maybe you're hurt about what happened too. But hurting them will only result with more anguish than what's necessary."

"But... But he-" Asriel Dreemurr began.

"Yes, Manus is a hiccup in the timeline," Frisk continued. "But he wasn't meant to be this way. He wasn't meant to be kind. He cannot control what happens to him to cause him to be that way."

"But he still can control how he treats others!" Asriel Dreemurr boomed.

"Look at this how I do, Asriel!" Frisk cried out. "Manus is changing! I can see it; the kindness in his soul is beginning to break out. It may take a lot of time and healing, but he eventually will become the kind soul he was meant to be. The change is already starting. He's learned from his sins by changing into a kind person. Please, Asriel, spare him. Everyone deserves a second chance in life."

Asriel Dreemurr looked down at the child, who was helplessly hanging upside down from his hand. He was someone who always wanted a second chance in life. Chara and Asriel both always wanted that. Asriel had that, getting a new soul to live. Unfortunately, Chara never would get a second chance. They were dead for good, to live as a helpless spirit forever. The both of them wanted a second chance at some point, and they both knew how Manus felt. A child filled with unescapeable darkness. But he was changing... for the good.

Asriel Dreemurr wanted to give Manus the second chance he deserved. Almost like a second chance for Asriel and Chara.

"I-I'm.... s-sorry," Asriel Dreemurr cried, tears streaming down his face. He placed Manus back onto the ground and weeped into his palms. "I'm sorry Manus. I'm sorry Frisk. Everyone... I'm sorry."

_(Start music suggestion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6nvQc8So0s)_

"'Mom'?" Toriel gasped. "My son.... is that... you?" She covered her mouth in shock as she saw the scary figure glow in white. The human and monster soul forming Asriel Dreemurr separated. Chara, still being dead, went back to being invisible in the timeline. Asriel, however, was back to normal.

"Mom!" Asriel cried. He ran forward to tightly hugged Toriel. He felt his mother's grip, something he missed for a very long time.

"I thought I had lost you for good," Toriel sobbed. "How did you come back to life?"

"Chara, in spirit, gave me a new monster soul!" Asriel answered. "It's a little complicated, but they're still here in spirit." Asriel looked next to him, where Chara was standing. Being the only one to be able to see them, he smiled. Chara smiled back, happy to see Asriel reunited with Toriel again.

But they still wished they could be with them. To have a second chance as well. That could never happen though.

"Come on, you have many new siblings you must meet now," Toriel whispered, one hand patting Asriel's head and the other hand holding Manus's small hand. She led the two of them inside, ready to enlarge her family of children even more.

Chara sighed and looked through the window of the house. All of the children were chattering and talking to each other, especially Asriel since he was the newest child to be welcomed in the family. Even Libertas was able to join the group, being carried by Erigo since she still needed to rest her body from the incident.

 _"If only I could join them... but I'll always be there in spirit,"_ Chara thought. Asriel looked over at the mirror and noticed Chara. He gave them a small wave. Chara's mouth opened slightly, not expecting him to be able to see them, and waved back with a small smile.

"Well... that went a lot better than expected," Frisk sighed, being behind Chara. They jumped at Frisk's sudden appearance. Frisk laughed and added, "Now I know how it feels to be you when you scare me." Chara chuckled. Then their smile dropped.

"Frisk... I'm _so_ sorry," Chara sighed. "I let myself get carried away. First with you calling me nice, then with the Manus situation. I keep screwing up, and I feel bad for all of it. I didn't really realize how much of an impact I make. But I feel so much guilt for all of it, I'm sor-" Frisk stopped Chara's long apology with a hug.

"I know you're not much of one to like hugs... but you need it," Frisk whispered. Chara lightly smiled and wrapped their arms around Frisk as well.

"Not all the outcomes were bad," Frisk commented. "Asriel's back, and the family is now closer than ever. Plus, Manus is beginning to learn about kindness, and everyone is happy. Libertas is even recovering well and is expected to survive. Don't be sorry, ok? Everyone deserves second chances, right?"

Chara's heart lightened up. Nobody had ever said that to them before. Or even was _kind_ to them. A tired, yet genuine, smile appeared on their face.

"Yeah... everyone deserves second chances," Chara whispered.


	15. Warrior of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can do anything as long as you have the passion, the drive, the focus, and the support." ~Sabrina Bryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter (or at least it seemed like that to me when I wrote it lol). This one also has two cool music suggestions. This would've been posted sooner, but A03 was being mean. So here it is!

Things seemed to go pretty well after Asriel was reunited with Toriel and re-welcomed into the family. Libertas managed to heal from her injuries and was back to being her patient, cheerful self. She was very cautious around Manus for a while, but she was able to forgive him and move on after seeing how much the incident changed him.

But it wasn't always like that.

Manus was in a ton of trouble from Toriel after she learned the truth about why Libertas and him were out that night. When she learned about it, he was punished to having snail pie instead of butterscotch-cinnamon pie for three months. He was lucky to get used to the taste, so it didn't bother him much. He also was lucky to not be ignored by the family; they still accepted him and loved him.

Except for... one particularly tough person. That was Erigo.

Him and Sagax, being the two oldest, were the only two that Toriel shared the truth to about what had happened. Fides learned too eventually, since he spent a lot of time with Libertas while she was recovering. Sagax managed to forgive Manus when he told her how sincerely apologetic he was about the situation. Having a very honest-filled soul, she understood his integrity and accepted him. Manus also managed to forgive him after seeing how bad he felt for what happened. He was able to see the perseverance he had to change, and it caused him to accept his apology to the family.

Erigo was a whole other story though. He was going to be a lot tougher, and earning his acceptance was going to be a real challenge for Manus.

There was one day that Toriel went out with Asriel and Libertas so that they could have time just the two of them. She took them out to Snowdin so that they both could see the nice and peaceful town. Sagax was in Hotland, performing with Mettaton, and Fides was with Muffet taking care of the spiders. Erigo didn't have work that day, for Papyrus was training with the leader of the Royal Guard and Sans was too lazy to actually work. It was just Manus and Erigo at home.

"Toriel... please don't leave me alone," Manus whispered to the mother of the six children.

"Why not, my child?" Toriel questioned.

"Because... nobody else will be home," Manus answered with a sad sigh. "It'll just be Erigo and me. And... he hates me." Toriel laughed out loud.

"Oh Manus, Erigo is a very tough kid who is also overprotective of Libertas," Toriel laughed. "He shows compassion through different ways... which means he probably is going to give you tough love. Plus, as far as I know, he's still trying to forgive you from what happened. Rest assured, he won't hurt you at all." Manus sighed and nodded.

"But why can't I go with you three anyway?" Manus questioned.

"We're going into town to get clothes, books, and knitting material," Toriel answered. "You will be bored out of your mind." Toriel grabbed onto the hands of Libertas and Asriel. "Goodbye, my child. I'll see you soon!" Toriel then headed out with the two children following, going through the basement exit.

"Heh... bye..." Manus said nervously. He looked around at the small house. He decided to head down the hallway to his room. Walking slowly down the hallway and looking at each room, he observed each one.

Typically when Sagax and Fides came to visit, they'd stay in one room together, where there were two beds. There also was another room with two beds, where Libertas and Erigo typically slept. Toriel had a room to herself, and there was one smaller room that Manus slept in. With Asriel joining the family as well, Toriel extended that room so that Asriel could sleep in that room with Manus. There also was one more empty bedroom that could fit two more children. Toriel always said that it was better to be safe than sorry.

Manus was about to enter his room when he heard footsteps from Libertas's and Erigo's bedroom. He froze, knowing that only one person could be making those footsteps.

"Hey, Manus." Erigo slowly walked closer and closer to him, until he was inches behind him.

"H-H-Hey," Manus greeted nervously. He turned around, facing Erigo and his cold, piercing eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" Erigo asked.

"Oh... Sagax and Fides left for Hotland this morning, and Toriel went to Snowdin with Libertas and Asriel," Manus answered, beginning to break a nervous sweat.

"Hmm... so it's just us two now?" Erigo asked, walking around Manus. "We haven't had any time just the two of us to... talk in a while."

"Yeah... ha..." Manus continued. He then was taken aback when Erigo suddenly grabbed Manus by his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Libertas," Erigo growled.

"I know, but I think-" Manus began.

"I don't care what you think," Erigo growled. "You hurt her. You manipulated that innocent person and nearly killed her. You nearly killed my best friend! Do you have any idea how painful that is?!"

"I wasn't aware of that at the time, but I've changed!" Manus cried.

"Then prove it," Erigo said with gritted teeth.

"Wh... What?" Manus said.

"Prove that you've changed," Erigo growled. "And I have the perfect idea. You and me, tonight, go to the Waterfall and show me the soldier who hurt Libertas. If you show the soldier to me and prove to me that you've really changed from your unkind ways, then I'll forgive you."

"Yeah right, like Toriel will let us go out tonight," Manus snickered.

"Funny you say that, because I already got her approval," Erigo said with a mocking smirk. "She thought it'd be a great idea." Manus gulped back his fear and shock as Erigo laughed.

"Ok... Ok, fine," Manus sighed. "I'll do it." Erigo let go of Manus and patted his head.

"Good talk.... buddy," Erigo growled. He then went into the kitchen. Manus sighed and went into his room.

* * *

 

Late that night, Erigo and Manus headed out to the Waterfall, in search of the soldier who attacked Libertas on the frightening night. Manus was afraid of a different soldier being there, and not the soldier from that night. He feared that he wouldn't get Erigo's forgiveness. He wanted to move on and begin his kind ways, but he couldn't fully move on without the forgiveness of Erigo.

"Take me to where you two got attacked, the soldier may be there," Erigo ordered. Manus nodded and directed Erigo through the dark place that was dimly lit up by glowing echo flowers surrounding them. Eventually, they reached the small room where the large patch of grass was.

"You two were here?" Erigo questioned. Manus nodded.

"I don't see the soldier around though," Manus sighed. It was a little harder for him to look for any soldiers in that place, since there weren't any echo flowers or lights of any sort to brighten the night sky. "Wait... what's that sound?"

There was a faint sound of metal clanking against the ground. Manus's eyes lit up at the sound. It must be a soldier. What else could it be?!

"That's them!" Manus exclaimed loudly, attempting to get the soldier's attention. "That's the soldier! I see them! Right there! They're also being really loud so I can hear them!"

"What are you trying to do?!" Erigo exclaimed.

"Getting their attention so that they come over here!" Manus answered, still trying to be as loud as possible.

"Are you stupid?!" Erigo yelled. "That's a soldier of the Royal Guard! We could get killed if we're not careful!" Manus then stopped dead in his tracks, realizing what he did.

"Oh." Manus looked at the soldier, who he noticed was inching closer and closer to where they were. Erigo growled in annoynance and bawled his fists.

"Whatever. I'll take care of them." Erigo made a fighting stance and prepared for the soldier to come and attack.

_(Start music suggestion now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlaHbyLKQA4)_

Undyne obviously heard the two loud voices bickering at each other. It started with only one voice talking, and then the two voices erupted into arguing. Ready to either snap humans' necks or comfort some monsters, she marched forward to where the voices were coming from.

She found herself heading towards the area of the tall grass, where she was just two weeks ago. As she got closer to the area, she began to see a young boy with brown and curly hair. It was almost hard to forget that kind of hair; Undyne knew exactly who he was.

"It's the kid from last time," Undyne thought. "What is he doing back here again?! I thought I scared him off for sure! And there's someone else with him... probably the same girl from that night. I'll take both their souls and give them to Asgo-" Undyne then realized who the second figure was. And her expression of diligent focus changed to a wide grin.

"Erigo?!" the soldier exclaimed. "Is that you?!" Erigo looked at the soldier with a confused look on his face.

"It's me, Undyne!" the soldier added as she took off her helmet, revealing her face. Erigo gasped and his eyes widened.

"Undyne!" Erigo exclaimed as he relaxed and ran up to her. He gave her a fist-bump, resulting in Manus screaming, "WHAT?!"

"Manus, are you sure this is the soldier who hurt Libertas?" Erigo questioned. "Sure, she's the leader of the Royal Guard and all, but she's cool!"

"Erigo, you know this kid?" Undyne questioned.

"Erigo, how do you two know each other?!" Manus cried.

"Oh... ha... wow, time for a lot of explaining," Erigo sighed, looking between the monster and human.

* * *

 

"Ok... so you two live together in the Ruins with Toriel?" Undyne questioned, making sure she understood Erigo's explanation correctly.

"Yes," Erigo answered. He, Manus, and Undyne were all sitting by the waterfall, getting the answers they needed. "Libertas, Sagax, Fides, and now Asriel live with us too. Libertas is the one that was with Manus a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah... sorry about that, Manus," Undyne sighed. Manus nodded in response, staring at the ground.

"Now how do you two know each other?" Manus questioned. Undyne and Erigo looked at each other.

"I work with Papyrus and Sans, right?" Erigo explained. Manus nodded. "Papyrus has been training with Undyne in hopes of being in the Royal Guard. Undyne became the new Royal Guard leader just a month or two ago, but she, Papyrus, Sans, and I have become close friends. She comes to visit us sometimes when we're working, or vice versa."

"Ohhhhhhhh," Manus said.

"Now it all makes sense?" Erigo asked. Manus nodded. "Good. Well, it's really late. Manus and I should probably get going."

"Um... wait... before you leave," Undyne halted. "Manus, I have a request."

"Yeah....?" Manus said, confused of what she'd want.

"You... seem like you'd be a pretty good warrior," Undyne said. "I mean, you have the rough personality for it. Someone who's not afraid to punch someone's face if they have to." Manus chuckled.

"Yep, that sounds like me," Manus laughed.

"So... would you want to train with Papyrus and me, and eventually be in the Royal Guard?" Undyne asked. Both Erigo's and Manus's mouths dropped open.

"You mean it?!" Manus gasped with excitement written all over his face.

"Um... Undyne... I don't mean to sound rude, but.... why him?" Erigo questioned in shock. Undyne pulled Erigo to the side so that Manus couldn't hear.

"I've seen this kid; sure he's changing from his unkind ways, but he's got a long way to go," Undyne whispered. "I was like him when I was younger. Arrogant, thinking I was better than the world, a troublemaker. It wasn't until Asgore took me under his wing and made me a warrior that I realized how awesome and heartwarming it is to be kind and tough... kind of like you." Erigo blushed at the compliement. "You get what I'm saying? I'm going to whip this kid into shape."

"Ha, I get it," Erigo said with a small chuckle. "Wait... but what will you do when he becomes a member of the Royal Guard? Asgore and everyone else will see he's a human."

"Relax kid, I got a 'friend', and she's very good with disguises and solving problems," Undyne said with a wink. Erigo smiled and winked back, knowing who she was talking about. There was only one certain anime-loving, cute, creative, and intelligent monster who could fit that description.

"So, Manus, you have your answer?" Undyne asked. Manus ran up to Undyne and hugged her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Manus cried. "I want to be a warrior! Thank you Undyne, thank you!"

"No problem," Undyne said with a toothy smile. "Now, let me take you two home. It can be dangerous out here without a monster by your side." The three of them headed back home to the Ruins, where Manus would share the news of his new career.

* * *

 

"Isn't the view beautiful?" Chara whispered.

"Yeah... I've never seen anything like it," Frisk answered. The two spirits were sitting on a hill, looking at the view by the Waterfall. The castle was in view, with the stars from the surface shining brightly. It was one of the most beautiful views of the Underground.

"Asriel and I used to go here a lot," Chara sighed. "It always was so calming." Chara stared at the ground and played with some of the cool grass. "The last two weeks have been so crazy. It's nice to be back here. This place has always helped me whenever I feel like I'm going crazy."

"I can understand why," Frisk sighed. There was a long silence between the two children. All they did was watch the night sky for minutes upon minutes. Then Frisk broke the silence.

_(Start music suggestion now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqz8K-NsDIg)_

"Chara... out of all the tasks you wanted me to do to redeem myself and gain the happy ending I want... why did you choose this task of saving all the children?" Frisk looked at Chara, who was uncertainly staring at the view, as they waited for an answer.

"Frisk, it may look like I'm an emotionless spirit who doesn't care about anything and hates the world... ha, the fact that I possessed you and tried to kill everything kind of proves that," Chara answered. Frisk nodded sadly. "But truthfully... I care about these monsters and these children. It may not seem like I have emotions for others, but... I really do. If I didn't, I wouldn't have ever asked you to go on this adventure to save them."

"That makes sense," Frisk commented.

"You know... when you asked for a second chance and a happy ending, it gave me hope that I may get a second chance and a happy ending through you," Chara confessed. "I've been stuck in so many depressing timelines with bad endings or timelines where so many bad things happened to lead to a good ending. I just want to see a timeline where good things happen to lead to a good ending."

"But if you think about it, you kind of need a little bit of bad to get to the good," Frisk whispered.

"Yeah..." Chara sighed. They then closed their eyes, almost looking pained about something. "I wish I could describe myself as that. 'Bad, but will get to be good'. But I think I ruined that. I'm too bad to be good at all in this world." Frisk inched by Chara and placed a hand on their shoulder.

"That's not true," Frisk denied. "If you were completely bad, you wouldn't even let me have a second chance. And you wouldn't be this compassionate to Asriel or Libertas. Or any of the monsters and children really." Chara chuckled a little.

"It's people like you, Frisk," Chara sighed. "It's people like you that remind me of why I haven't lost complete hope in myself." They looked over at Frisk with a wide smile on their face. "Thank you, Frisk. For everything. I really appreciate it." Chara's smile became contagious and reached Frisk's face as well.

"Anytime," Frisk whispered. That night, after the touching talk with Chara, their soul overflowed with determination, patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, and now kindness.

And a speck of justice was just about to reach their soul as well.


	16. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be nice to nerds. You may end up working for them. We all could." ~Charles J. Sykes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter because of the justice soul and "kind" soul trying to get along. It's a long chapter I think, which means there's some good quality in it, right? Ok... enjoy.

"Laetus is the justice child," Chara explained to Frisk. "Their name also means satisfaction in Latin. This one should actually be easy for you. Satisfaction and justice go well together, and they'll definitely want to stay with the others after knowing how satisfied they feel with them. You've got this one in the bag." Frisk nodded with a sense of determination.

"It's sort of crazy that this is the last child before me," Frisk sighed. "Sometimes it feels odd that I've done so much... I've managed to save five children, six technically because of Asriel, and now I'll save this seventh child."

"Don't get too caught up in yourself," Chara snickered. "Sure Laetus is an easy child to convince, but that doesn't mean you won't screw up somehow. Don't mess this up." The two children began to hear echoing screams, getting louder as time ticked by.

"Well, looks like Laetus is here," Chara giggled. "Good luck, Frisk. I'll see you in a little while."

"Wait... where are you going?!" Frisk exclaimed.

"I'm going to visit a few of my fellow friends who are also dead," Chara said. "When you're dead for a while, you tend to find friends in other dead humans or monsters... even though they annoy me most of the time. Anyway, see you later!" And just like this, Chara flashed out of the room with the golden flowers. Frisk sighed and looked over at the bed of flowers as they saw a child laying face-up on the flowers.

"Well... that hurt," Laetus sighed. They slowly sat up and inspected themself for scratches or bruises. After seeing that they were perfectly fine, they began to walk into the Ruins.

"Oh... wait!" Frisk exclaimed. They rushed themself into Laetus's mind so that they could control where they were going.

 _"Laetus, wait!"_ Frisk gasped. Laetus screamed in shock and looked around, suddenly starting to shake. _"Laetus, Laetus, it's ok! I'm in your thoughts. My name's Frisk!"_

 _"You're... communicating with me through my thoughts?"_ Laetus questioned. _"But... how is that scientifically possible? Telepathy has not yet been proven to be an actual thing; it's only an illusion to some! Does this mean I'm hallucinating? Am I going crazy?! But I have so much to live for, I can't go crazy ye-"_

 _"Laetus, STOP!"_ Frisk yelled. _"You're not going crazy! I'm spiritually here with you in your thoughts. It's ok... it's not some scientific theory or something. I just have the ability to enter your thoughts and speak to you through them."_

 _"So... you can... read my thoughts and talk to me through my thoughts?"_ Laetus questioned. _"That's so cool! What am I thinking about right now?!"_

 _"You're wondering where you are, which I can answer for you,"_ Frisk said. _"You're in the Underground, and it's full of dangerous monsters. Well... not all of them are dangerous. There's a home here, and a really kind monster named Toriel lives there. She has six children with her; five of them are children and one of them is a monster. You need to go there and stay with them. It's the only way to stay safe."_

 _"Oh... well, ok!"_ Laetus exclaimed. _"But.... how do I get there?"_

 _"Um... well... I can help you get through the Ruins,"_ Frisk offered.  
_"Ok!"_ Laetus giggled. They began running through the Ruins, having to be interrupted by Frisk every now and then so that they were going the right way. Everything was going smoothly... until they saw a puzzle.

 _"Why are there puzzles in the Ruins?!"_ Frisk exclaimed. _"Maybe Toriel put it there..."_

"Oh, I love puzzles!" Laetus exclaimed. "Let's see... obviously if I went down one of these three holes covered by leaves, there must be another room down there! Maybe it's an alternate way!"

 _"Wait, no, don't do that-"_ Frisk started. Before they could stop them, Laetus jumped down one of the holes. Like they guessed, they ended up in a room lower than the other one. They then saw a small staircase on the opposite side of the room. It led to the other side of the above room, leaving Frisk dumbfounded and Laetus satisfied.

 _"I'll just stop talking and let you do all the work,"_ Frisk said with a sigh. Before Laetus could go any further into the Ruins, they saw a monster walking by them. She then turned around and gasped.

"Oh my, a child!" she exclaimed. She ran up to Laetus and kneeled beside them. "Are you alright, my child? I don't know how you got past those puzzles back there! Are you hurt?"

"I'm all right," Laetus chuckled.

"Oh thank goodness," Toriel sighed. "My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. You should come home with me, my child. I have other children with me, and you'd love it there."

"My name is Laetus, and I'd love to go with you!" Laetus exclaimed. Toriel smiled and grabbed the small hand of Laetus and took them further into the Ruins.

"Toriel... what are the other children like?" Laetus asked with curiosity in their eyes.

"Oh... they are all quite amazing in their own ways," Toriel answered with a giggle. "Libertas has been with me the longest, and she's 13 years old. She is very sweet, patient, and innocent. Then there's Erigo, who is the oldest. He turned 16 just last month, and he's a protector of a forest not far from here. Sagax, who is 14 years old, is a TV star in Hotland with Mettaton, a very... interesting... robot. Fides, who is 12 years old now, is the leader of the spiders, along with a spider named Muffet. I also have a monster child, named Asriel, and he actually was dead but managed to be resurrected with another soul.

 _"Wow... how is that scientifically possible?!"_ Laetus thought with amazement.

"Any more children?" Laetus asked. Toriel looked down at the ground and sighed.

"Well, there is one..." Toriel answered. "His name is Manus, and he's 12 years old. He... uh... he's..."

"He's what?!" Laetus questioned with interest.

"He's unkind," Toriel answered with a heavy sigh. "He actually manipulated Libertas into doing something that nearly killed her. Luckily she survived, but it was very awful what he did. And he's trying to change and be kind now, but he's got a long way to go. He's training with the leader of the Royal Guard, and hopefully that'll help strengthen him up and change his attitude." Laetus stared at the ground.

"Oh," they said. They didn't deal very well with mean kids like Manus. Mean kids like him were a big reason why Laetus was as insecure and shy as they were. It began to worry them greatly... would they be able to live with someone like Manus?

Laetus shook the negative thoughts away and filled the thoughts with justice and satisfaction. The other children seemed cool, and Toriel already was very heartwarming. Laetus knew that they'd be fine.

 _"Oh no, that could be a real problem,"_ Frisk thought. _"Manus and Laetus's personalities may clash a lot. Hm... let's hope the other kids make up for it."_

When Laetus arrived with Toriel to her home, they already could see a couple pair of eyes peeking through the front windows. As soon as they noticed them, they quickly zoomed away from the windows. Toriel chuckled and said, "They're very excited to meet you already!"

Or they could be judging them.

Laetus began to feel their body fill with anxiety as their hands shook. Toriel, who was still holding their hand, noticed and looked at them with an uncertain smile.

"Don't worry, Laetus," she said as pleasantly as possible. "They'll all be nice to you, I promise. Laetus attempted to put on a satisfied smile, but worry still filled every joint of their body.

What about Manus? Would he be nice to them?

"Hello, my children!" Toriel called after opening the door to her house. The six children all ran to the front door and surrounded her. "I brought home a new family member!" She then gestured to Laetus, who was shyly hiding behind her.

"Laetus, it's ok, they're all nice," Toriel said calmly.

"Except Manus," Erigo said with a scoff. Manus sighed angrily and crossed his arms.

"Now Erigo, that was not necessary," Toriel said with the kindest scowl possible. Erigo sighed and looked at the floor. "Why don't we start with introducing ourselves?" The six children all began giving glances to each other, wondering who would go first.

"I'm Asriel," the only monster child piped up, stretching out a hand for Laetus. They reached their hand out too for a friendly handshake from him. Beginning to feel a little welcome, they appeared from behind Toriel.

All of the children continued on, all introducing themselves to Laetus. They all gave warm welcomes to them and made them feel very welcome in their new home. Except for one person. That was... Manus.

"Come on, introduce yourself," Toriel gestured. Erigo shoved Manus forward and muttered, "Do it you brat."

"I'm Manus," he muttered, not even looking at them. He then quickly left to go to his room.

"Um... please excuse Manus," Toriel said. "Like I said before we got here, he's still trying to fix himself from his unkind ways."

"It's ok... the other welcomes were very heartwarming, thank you," Laetus shyly answered. They then flashed a smile at their new family. "I already feel like a part of this family." All the other children and Toriel flashed smiles back to them.

 _"Laetus should be fine... as long as Manus stays on his best behavior,"_ Frisk thought. _"Which... probably won't be likely."_

Thanks to the extra room Toriel built to fit two more kids, Laetus had a room to themself. Not long after the welcomes, Fides and Sagax had to leave and go back to Hotland. Since Toriel was sleeping away a headache, it was just Laetus, Manus, Libertas, and Manus.

Laetus stayed most of the day in their room to adjust the room to their liking and get comfortable in their new home. They were peacefully minding their own business until a knock was heard at their door.

"Who is it?" Laetus called.

"Um... a child," the voice answered. Still not being able to name the other childrens' voices to their names yet, Laetus sighed in slight distress.

"Come in," they sighed. The child who entered their room was one that they were not expecting. And they were really hoping it wouldn't be that child.

Manus.

"H-Hey... Manus..." Laetus greeted, already feeling uncomfortable with him in the room.

"Hi," Manus greeted. "So... my welcome was... a little uncalled for. I was in a mood at the time. But I'm better now... and I want to try again."

"...Ok..." Laetus said. They weren't very sure if Manus would really make up for the awkward welcome, but they were willing to give Manus a second chance. They knew how it felt to have a desire for justice, and they wanted to give Manus a second chance for justice too.

"So..." Manus said as he sat on Laetus's bed. He watched them arrange pictures hung on the walls. "Um... where did you come from?"

"A small village... it was right outside Mount Ebott," Laetus answered. "What about you?"

"Uh... a small village too," Manus added. "Was your family... nice?"

"Yeah," Laetus answered. "My parents were cool most of the time. I had younger twin sisters, and we weren't super close, but they were cool too. What about your family?"

"Oh... ha... I don't talk about it," Manus answered. Laetus looked over at him. "Which means... I don't want to talk about it." Laetus nodded, the tension in the room slowly building up again.

"So your parents... you said they were cool?" Manus questioned.

"Yeah... but they were really overbearing," Manus answered. "They sheltered me from most of the world. I didn't go to public school; they homeschooled me. I only had a couple friends and they only talked about science. That's probably why I got so into science."

"Science?" Manus questioned.

"Yeah," Laetus answered. "When I got a little older, all I was allowed to watch were nature and science documentaries. And all my two friends talked about was science-related stuff. So that's what I absorbed. And here I am, an aspiring medical scientist."

"Ohhhhh... so you're a nerd!" Manus exclaimed. Laetus raised their eyebrows and adjusted their glasses.

"Excuse me?" Laetus questioned.

"A nerd... like, you really like all that science-like stuff," Manus repeated. "You like climate change and geology and all that boring stuff. Is that bad? Not exactly... but it's a little bit sad that all you know is science."

"So you're saying there's something wrong with me because I was sheltered from mostly everything and science is all I know?!" Laetus yelled. "Because you're right! There is something wrong with me!" Not even looking at Manus, they pointed at the door. "Leave. Just go." Manus confusingly got up and slowly left their room.

Nobody saw Laetus at all. They didn't leave their bedroom once that whole day. It worried everyone else greatly, for they didn't know why they were being that way. The children wanted to guess that they were still shy, so they decided Erigo would go to talk to them. Even if Libertas was the patient one of the group, he was the best with communicating and understanding feelings.

"Laetus?" Erigo said after no response from knocking. "Can I... come in and talk to you?"

"If it's Manus, then no," a voice snapped from inside the room. Erigo clutched their fist tightly. _Manus_ was the reason for this.

"It's Erigo... can I come in?" Erigo repeated. Laetus's voice sighed, "Sure." Not even a second after that response, Erigo swung the door open and sat on Laetus's bed, where they were. Their head was buried in one of the pillows.

"So... I'm guessing that Manus is why you're hiding from us?" Erigo asked with a frown. Laetus moved their head up and down. "I'll kill him." He began turning around to go and approach Manus, fury overpowering them. Nobody hurt his family, even if he knew them for less than a day.

"Erigo, no!" Laetus's voice squeaked, raspy from sadness. Erigo stopped and looked over to see Laetus had taken their head away from the pillow. Their face was stained with tears and red. Their eyes were puffy and red from crying so hard. And the pillow they clutched on had visible tear stains.

"See, this is why!" Erigo exclaimed. "You're this way because he hurt your feelings! He has to know there's consequences for what he's done!" Erigo began to pull a sleeve up, showing he was serious about this.

"I... I don't think he's even realized what he's done," Laetus whispered. "He... He just says what he feels. And yeah, it hurts, but we have to understand that." Erigo froze, realizing what they were saying. They were right. Manus probably didn't even realize what he was saying.

He just _says_ what he _thinks_.

"Yeah... you're right," Erigo sighed as he walked over to Laetus and sat in front of them on their bed. "But he must learn how to think about what he says, and what's appropriate. He also has to learn about sensitive spots." Laetus chuckled a little.

"Yeah..." they sighed.

"What was it that he said to you?" Erigo questioned.

"He... uh... called me a nerd," Laetus replied. "I mean, it sounds minimal, but it hurts. I was sheltered to everything except science, so that's mostly everything I know. Sure I was able to sneak some things from my parents like TV shows, the news, and books, but not many things got past them. Science is most of my knowledge."

"That's not something to be ashamed of," Erigo stated. "You're a nerd, be proud of that! You're a cool, smart nerd. You're a good nerd." Laetus smiled brightly.

"Thanks Erigo," they said quietly. "I needed to hear that."

"Anytime," Erigo said. "Now, let's go and pummel Manus for what he said." Laetus giggled as the two of them left their room. "MANUS, GET OUT HERE!" Manus exited his room, answering the angry calls. Right away, Erigo pinned Manus to a wall.

"Hey, what gives?!" Manus yelled. "I thought we were past that stage of rivalry by now!"

"Buddy... we're never past 'that stage of rivalry'," Erigo growled. Manus sighed angrily. "Now, you hurt Laetus's feelings by calling them a nerd. And I think you owe them an apology."

"Ugh... but I didn't mean to hurt their feelings!" Manus exclaimed. "They shouldn't have taken it so seriously!"

"There happens to be something called 'sensitive spots', little man," Erigo angrily said, annoyed with Manus's attitude. "Just like how you're sensitive to your past." Cold chills ran down Manus's spine. Now he understood. Erigo chuckled, knowing he slapped the sense into him, and let him go.

"Now... apologize," Erigo growled. Manus stepped forward, not wanting to be shoved by Erigo anymore, and sighed sadly. He looked into Laetus's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't realize... that was a sensitive spot. And I'm still working on my people skills. And my attitude skills. And... my skills... in general. I hope you can understand I'm a work in progress."

"A _**big**_ work in progress," Erigo interrupted. Manus shot him a cold glare.

"Anyway... I hope you can understand and forgive me," Manus continued. "But if not... I understand. I can be pretty cruel for my actions, even if I don't try." Manus stared at the ground, feeling the guilt head-on. Then Laetus threw their arms around Manus, making his mouth open in shock.

"I forgive you," Laetus giggled. "Thank you for your apology." Manus smiled widely and hugged Laetus.

"Yeah... no... problem," Manus answered. He looked back at Erigo, who gave him a proud thumbs-up. Kindness appeared in his smile, reaching up to his eyes.

* * *

 

Later that night, Frisk checked in with Laetus to see how everything was going. They heard about the situation with Manus, but they were pleased to hear that the two of them got it worked out with the help of Erigo. It was officially secured in Laetus's mind that they'd stay with them, making Frisk very relived.

They did it. They saved all six children... plus Asriel.

"Wow, great job Frisk," a voice commented behind them. Being used to Chara appearing at random moments, Frisk smiled and turned around.

"We did a good job, huh?" Frisk asked.

" _You_ did a good job," Chara corrected.

"No, _we_ ," Frisk argued. "You helped me with this, even if it wasn't your intention. Without your help, I probably would've failed the moment Libertas fell to the Underground. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Ha... thanks..." Chara said, scratching the back of their head with a grin. "We do make a pretty good team, huh?"

"Yeah... we do," Frisk sighed. "So now that Laetus is here, when is it my time to join them?"

"Well, it's January of 2006, and you don't typically fall to the Underground until January of 2007," Chara answered. "To keep the timeline accurate so nothing gets screwed up, I'll keep track of time and let you know when you can go back to your physical self and come to the Underground." Frisk nodded.

Frisk finally felt free of the stress they've been carrying for over four years. All six of the children were saved for sure, and they now were going to get the happy ending they've desired to have all this time. It filled their heart and soul with determination, patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness, and justice.

They thought the journey was over and the stress was gone. But they were very wrong.


	17. Science Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friendship... is born at the moment one man says to another 'What! You too? I thought that no one but myself...'" ~C.S Lewis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science buddies... how adorable. I meant to post this chapter yesterday, but I got sidetracked lol. Sorry. And I'm sorry again because I feel like this chapter was really rushed, but it's because I'm trying to get to the last few chapters, where I have a lot of ideas. So... I may add more dialogue between characters later on, but nothing really important.  
> There's also a music suggestion later on in the chapter that fits well with the theme of this chapter. Enjoy!

After knowing that Frisk completed their mission and all the children were safe as far as they knew, the atmosphere got a lot lighter. Chara wasn't as cold-hearted; they even became more vulnerable to their feelings than before. They smiled a lot more too, which was something Frisk liked seeing. The two of them were a lot happier and less stressed, and it made their friendship a lot tighter.

The happy atmosphere the two determined souls shared seemed to carry on to Toriel's home too. All of the children were very happy, besides the typical moments of Manus angering or upsettting another child, whether it was intentional or not. They got along most of the time, which made Toriel very happy. With Sagax and Fides gone most of the time and Erigo at his daytime job, however, it managed to get quiet in the house very commonly.

So Toriel decided to have a dinner party.

"A dinner party?" Erigo questioned as he watched Toriel wash dishes and dry them. "Why?"

"I don't know... just to add a little more energy in the house, even if it's for a day," Toriel answered. Erigo furrowed his eyebrows.

"We have a _ton_ of energy here!" Erigo exclaimed. "When Manus gets into arguments with Laetus, the energy is over the roof! Or if Manus gets to me on my bad days, oh the energy is soaring then."

"I'm talking about positive energy," Toriel said. "Yes, you all manage to make up and be friends at the end of the day, but the arguments you and the other children have are tremendous."

"That probably won't change as long as Manus is around," Erigo muttered. Toriel giggled and shook her head.

"As I was saying, I'm inviting some people over to join us," Toriel continued. "Sagax and Fides are returning from Hotland. Mettaton and Muffet are coming with them. Then I invited Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne of course. And Undyne mentioned something about bringing her girlfriend along too..."

"You mean Dr. Alphys, the Royal Scientist?" Manus interrupted, entering the room. He leaned against the wall, acting like he was all that, and nodded. "Yeah, I met her once during training. She's cool..." Manus looked around to see if anyone else was listening. Then he cupped one hand over the side of his mouth. "But she's super nerdy."

"Well, whether she's nerdy or tough, I bet she's very sweet," Toriel added.

"Um... Toriel... when exactly is this dinner party you're planning, where there will be... four, five, six... 14 of us to cook and prepare for?" Erigo questioned.

"Oh... wait... what's the date?" Toriel gasped.

"March 16th... why?" Erigo questioned, looking at the calendar on the wall.

"Oh my gosh... the party is tonight!" Toriel exclaimed, completely forgetting about it. Then she, Manus, and Erigo heard footsteps coming up from the basement.

"Torielllllll!" the voice of Fides yelled from the basement. "Sagax and I are home! And we've got companyyyyyy!"

"Oh yes, dazzling company!" a robotic voice chimed in.

"I cannot wait to meet this caretaker of yours... I wonder if she likes spiders," a voice sounding like Muffet's added.

"Oh crap..." Toriel muttered. She covered her mouth anxiously, not knowing what to do.

"Ok, uh... uh... here's what we'll do!" Erigo exclaimed. "What were you preparing for dinner?"

"A roast beef, it's in the fridge-" Toriel began.

"Ok, go get that and start cooking it," Erigo ordered. "I'll go and start making the kitchen look... prepared for 14 people to eat." Erigo began opening cupboards and pulling out multiple plates. As he was setting them on the table, he glared at Manus. He hadn't moved an inch from where he was standing before.

"Couldn't you, oh I don't know, _HELP US_?!" Erigo yelled.

"I could, but... I'm not really in the mood to," Manus commented. "And the way you just yelled at me really makes me not want to help even more." Erigo yelled an angry groan.

"Please Manus, just distract our guests while we get things under control!" Erigo pleaded. Manus cried out, "Ugh, why do I have to do so much work?!" He then left the kitchen, making Erigo sigh in relief and distress.

"Hey... friends..." Manus greeted awkwardly as he saw Sagax, Fides, a robot, and a large spider in the main room. He also noticed Libertas and Asriel were there talking with them. They all looked over and waved at him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Well... duh... we're here for the party!" Sagax exclaimed. Fides, Libertas, Asriel, and Mettaton nodded in agreement.

"So... where do you want us to put our food?" Muffet asked.

"Your... food?" Manus questioned, slightly confused.

"Yeah!" Mettaton exclaimed. "Toriel said it was a potluck, so we all brought food! I brought my Mettaton-shaped cookies from Mettaton Resort!"

"And I brought homemade spider donuts and spider cider!" Muffet added. "Fides helped make the donuts himself." Fides giggled and nodded.

"Oh... um... I can take those for you," Manus offered. As he took the trays of food, he heard whispers from the guests.

"Such a kind boy!" Mettaton whispered, a hand over his mouth to show how dramatic his statement was.

"Indeed," Muffet giggled.

"He's not always like that," Libertas innocently commented. "Today must be one of his good days." Manus blushed in embarrassment and happiness, liking that he was improving his attitude in some way. After he went into the kitchen and put the food on the table, he went back out to continue entertaining the guests and other children.

About 20 minutes passed, and nobody else had arrived yet. Before Manus knew it, however, he heard heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs from the basement. Only one monster could have footsteps that heavy.

"WE'RE HEREEEEEEEEEE!" Undyne yelled as she emerged from the basement with overwhelming energy. She jumped up and continued yelling, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! OH YEAH! WHERE'S THE MUSIC AND THE DECORATION?!"

"U-Undyne... you d-don't have to be s-so loud," a yellow monster stuttered as she slowly walked up the stairs and emerged from the basement.

"Um... heh... sorry," Undyne muttered. Then a large smile appared on her face as she grabbed the yellow monster's hands. "But come on! It's a party! Be excited, be crazy!" The monster chuckled and stared at the floor, blush covering her face.

"B-But... p-parties are-aren't exactly my t-thing," the monster commented.

"Ah, you'll be fine, everyone here is nice!" Undyne exclaimed. "You've met Erigo and Manus before, and Sans and Papyrus will be here too. It's not like you don't know anybody here."

"Y-Yeah..." Alphys muttered, still staring at the floor.

"Hey Undyne!" Manus greeted as he walked towards her. "Oh, hey Alphys! Nice to see you again!"

"N-Nice to s-see you too..." Alphys greeted, trying to stay positive.

"Do you two have food that I can take for you?" Manus offered.

"I brought some hot tea," Undyne said as she handed the tea pot to Manus. "You know how I am about cold drinks."

"Ha... ha... yeah," Manus chuckled. "What about you Alphys?"

"I-I tried to m-make some c-candy, but I made it a s-scientific way w-with chemicals," Alphys stuttered, looking humiliated. "N-Now I think the t-toxins made it t-too poisonous to e-e-eat."

"Oh... well, that's alright!" Manus chuckled. "Thanks for the tea Undyne. I'll go put it in the kitchen."

"IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING IT IN THE FRIDGE, I'LL DESTROY YOUR FRIDGE!" Undyne yelled as Manus headed towards the kitchen.

"How's it going out there Manus?" Erigo asked as he frantically arranged food and plates on the table.

"Fine," Manus answered. "Everyone except Sans and Papyrus are here." Then there was a crashing sound outside the kitchen.

"OH, MY BAD!" a voice exclaimed. "BUT DO NOT WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"Oh... never mind," Manus sighed as he placed the tea on the table and rushed back to the main room. There, he found Papyrus trying to help Undyne clean up a broken vase, and Sans was standing around, watching them. Papyrus then went on to yell at Sans for not helping. The other monsters and humans, besides Alphys, were all laughing at the scene.

"Papyrus, did you or Sans bring any food for the party?" Manus asked as he walked over to them.

"YOU BET I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DID!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I BROUGHT MY MOST AMAZING SPAGHETTI! THIS HAS GOT TO BE MY BEST BATCH YET!" Manus chuckled as he took the tray of spaghetti. He looked over at Sans and waited for his response.

"All I could find was this bone... I was hoping it'd _rattle your bones_ ," Sans said as he plopped a dog bone onto Manus's free hand. Laughs of all sorts filled the house.

"OH MY GOSH SANS, WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE FOR A MINUTE AND YOU ALREADY STINK UP THE PARTY WITH YOUR PATHETIC JOKES!" Papyrus screamed.

"Huh, what's wrong Pap?" Sans asked. "Feeling a little _bone_ -ly at this party?" Papyrus then proceeded to angrily scream as the others chorused in laughs.

"Oh Sans, your jokes never fail to make us laugh," Libertas giggled. Asriel nodded along. Sans chuckled as Papyrus yelled even more.

_(Start music suggestion now: https://youtu.be/yn_OXDD1_cI?t=9s)_

After the insane energy died down a little and everyone was a little more content, the party moved to the kitchen. Everyone began eating everyone else's food, and everyone seemed to be at least a little content.

"Wow, who made this cider?" Mettaton commented. Muffet laughed and said, "I did, dear."

"Well, can I say darling, that it is amazing!" Mettaton complimented.

"Ahuhuhu, why thank you!" Muffet giggled.

"I am in _love_ with this roast beef Toriel!" Undyne gasped.

"Thank you Undyne, I thought you'd like it," Toriel thanked.

"AND IT ISN'T COLD EITHER!" Undyne yelled. "EVERYWHERE I GO NOW, FOOD IS ALWAYS COLD! FINALLY, HOT FOOD!" Sans laughed at the term "hot food".

"TOO BAD YOUR CANDY WAS TOO TOXIC FOR US TO EAT, ALPHYS!" Papyrus exclaimed. Alphys blushed as she felt eyes peer over at her, and she muttered, "Yeah."

"Wait, you have toxic candy?" Laetus questioned, glimmering eyes looking at her. "Can... Can I have a look at it?"

"Um... sure... b-but don't eat it." Alphys handed the small bag of toxic caramel candies to Laetus. They opened the bag and plopped a couple of the candies on their hand, closely observing it with all their senses besides taste. After smelling it, they gasped.

"It's amazing how you can add such artificial chemicals to it and not make it look, smell, or seem any different!" Leatus complimented. Alphys chuckled and said, "T-Thank you."

After a small moment of silence, Laetus began to ask Alphys more scientific questions. Knowing she was the Royal Scientist, she had to be very exceeding in science, right? Alphys seemed very ecstatic to know someone who understood all the scientific terms and explanations she knew.

"Wow... y-you know a l-lot about science," Alphys said, a smile glued to her face.

"Thanks, you seem like a great scientist too!" Laetus exclaimed, also smiling.

"Heh, yeah... but s-sometimes it gets c-c-complicated and lonely being a s-scientist alone," Alphys sighed. Then her eyes lit up. "Hey... L-Laetus... would you like to b-be a lab assistant?"

"W-What... really?!" Laetus exclaimed.

"S-Sure!" Alphys exclaimed. "Work for the k-king of the Underground, get u-unknown recognition for things. And the b-best part is... we can be s-science buddies!" Laetus stared at Alphys and glimmering happiness in their eyes.

"Wow... science buddies... that sounds amazing," Laetus whispered.

"S-So you'll do it?!" Alphys exclaimed. Laetus looked over at Toriel, who nodded in approval. They noticed the other children, who all grew to become siblings to them, giving them thumbs up and proud smiles. Laetus nodded excitedly and said, "Heck yeah I'll do it!"

The party was a huge success. Everyone left with full stomachs and happy smiles. Fides left with Muffet and Sagax left with Mettaton. Laetus also left, saying a bittersweet goodbye to their family, to go back to Hotland with Alphys. Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus left with them too. Then the house was back to Toriel, Libertas, Erigo, Manus, and Asriel in the house.

"Well, my children, thank you all for being amazing at the party," Toriel thanked. "That went a lot better than I expected."

"Can we do that again sometime?" Libertas asked, looking up at her with innocent, patient eyes. Asriel, Manus, and Erigo looked at them with the same pleading eyes. Toriel chuckled and smiled.

"I think we'll definitely have to do that again sometime," Toriel answered. Tears were at the brim of her eyes to see all of her children so happy.


	18. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life." ~Richard Bach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the book is going to wind down... but there's still a couple plot twists to get through first!  
> Listen to some music during this chapter, it's pretty good: https://youtu.be/R3mlagOub2U  
> I just found out a couple nights ago that I'm not going on the vacation I typically go on every summer, so I'm going on a different vacation instead. That means I won't have wifi for five days, so I want to finish this book and get as far into the next book as possible before then. So expect many updates between now and July 8th!

The day finally arrived. January 24th, 2007. Not only did it mark one year since Laetus fell to the Underground, but it marked the day before Frisk fell to the Underground. When the day came, Frisk was absolutely ecstatic about finally being reunited with all their monster friends and family. And they'd finally get to meet all the other souls in person; something they've been wanting for a long time.

But to Chara, this all wasn't exciting. This was the day they'd say goodbye to their only friend and become a lonely soul again, watching everyone be happy together. And they'd just be an invisible, dead spirit, not being a care to anyone.

"Frisk..." Chara whispered, standing behind them. They turned around and smiled at them, but Chara didn't return the smile. "Today's the day. The day before you fell to the Underground."

"Really?" Frisk questioned. "It came so fast." Their smile brightened. "I'm so excited though! I'll finally be reunited with Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet, and all the other monsters! Plus I'll get to meet Libertas, Erigo, Sagax, Fides, Manus, and Laetus! This is going to be so awesome!" Frisk stopped babbling, noticing Chara's drooping face. Why could they be so sad on a day like this?

Then it hit Frisk. They were Chara's last friend. And now they were disappearing to be with the others.

"Oh... I forgot... I won't be a spirit with you anymore," Frisk sighed. Guilt started to grow in their soul. Then they looked back up at Chara. "But... you'll still be able to communicate with me! After all, our souls are mended together, so you can come and talk to me through my thoughts whenever you want to!"

"Yeah... but it really won't be the same as you being here with me... being a spirit with me," Chara muttered. "I'll be all alone, just a dead spirit in this timeline. Things are just going to go back to how they were before." Frisk sighed and kicked a small pebble. They wished there was some way to bring Chara back to life.

"Asriel can still see you... and I'll still be able to see you," Frisk said. "So you're never alone. Us two will always be there to keep you company!" Chara crossed their arms.

"You'd really talk to me just to keep me company when you can be doing other awesome things since you'll be... alive?" Chara questioned.

"Of course!" Frisk exclaimed. "We'll always be there for you! You aren't alone!" Chara gave Frisk a small smile of determination.

"Yeah," they chuckled. Then they gasped. "Oh! That's right! I have to help you go back to your physical form on the surface. Alright... just... stay still." Frisk nodded and stopped moving excitedly, becoming as still as a statue. Chara's hands then began to glow. They put one hand on each of Frisk's temples, which caused their entire body to glow in the same white light. Then, before they knew it, they were floating.

"Chara... what's going to happen to me?" Frisk asked as they flew higher and higher. Their surroundings started to become blurry, meaning they were losing consciousness.

"Your spirit is going back into your physical form!" Chara called. "Frisk, listen to me! Tomorrow is when you come to Mount Ebott and go to the Underground! We'll all be waiting for you!" Frisk nodded, a sudden look of determination in their eyes. There was one last sentence they heard from Chara before losing all consciousness.

"Goodbye, Frisk."

* * *

 

"Frisk... Frisk...?" a voice echoed through their ears. The voice became clearer and clearer as they snapped more into reality. When Frisk opened their eyes and looked around them, they saw... a hospital room. They looked down at themself to see they were in hospital robes, with a tube in their arm. They were so confused. What had happened to them? Then they looked up to see two faces they had hoped to never see again.

Their mom and dad.

"Frisk!" their mom exclaimed as she threw her arms around them. "Thank goodness you're ok!" Frisk's dad then proceeded to also hug Frisk.

"Wh... What happened to me?" Frisk asked.

"You've been in a coma for the past four years," Frisk's dad answered. "I don't know what happened. It was so random." He looked close to tears, causing Frisk's mom to let go of Frisk and comfort him.

"Are... Are you ok?" Frisk's mom asked.

"I'm fine," Frisk answered. "I feel completely fine."

"That's great!" Frisk's mom exclaimed. "So you should be able to get out of here in a few days to a week then!"

 _"A few days to a week... no, I have to be out of here by tomorrow!"_ Frisk thought. _"I have to go to Mount Ebott! I can't wait almost a week to go to Mount Ebott!"_

"Would there be a chance of me being able to get out of here by tomorrow?" Frisk questioned. Both of their parents laughed loudly.

"What's the rush?" Frisk's mom questioned. Frisk stared at the ground, not being able to tell their mom of where their spirit was during their coma.

"I'm going to go and get some food... Frisk, do you want anything?" Frisk's dad asked.

"Sure..." Frisk answered. Frisk's dad smiled at them one last time, and they shared the smile back. It was never their dad they had a problem with. Frisk's mom always was the one to be rude and disrespectful to them. Frisk's dad just wouldn't believe them about it.

Now Frisk was stuck... just them and their mom. She sat down in a chair next to Frisk's bed and stared at them, a scowl on their face.

"Frisk... what were you thinking?!" Frisk's mom exclaimed.

"What?" Frisk questioned.

"You just randomly go into a coma for four years, then wake up and you're perfectly fine?!" Frisk's mom yelled. "Why would you do that to us? That's not respectful of you! And do you have any idea how much money we have to pay for your medical expenses now? We're going to be practically broke because of you!"

"Good," Frisk mumbled.

"What did you just say to me?" Frisk's mom growled.

"I said _**good**_!" Frisk yelled. "Mom... just go! I don't want to see your face anymore!"

"How _dare_ you talk to your mother like that!" Frisk's mom yelled.

"How dare you talk to your _child_ like that!" Frisk yelled. Frisk's mom stood up and stomped out of the hospital room, leaving Frisk alone.

Frisk's mom always was like that. Wanting them to be better than they already were. There was no such thing in her mind as being good enough in school, beauty, manners, or anything. They always had to do better than they were. She was never proud of them, no matter how much they exceeded in anything. The worst part was Frisk's dad didn't seem to believe Frisk. While he was the one always proud of Frisk and their accomplishments, no matter what, he wouldn't believe the horrible things Frisk's mom would say to them.

That's why Frisk went to Mount Ebott in the first place.

When Frisk's dad returned and gave Frisk their food, he immediately noticed the anger and sadness in their eyes. When Frisk spilled the things Frisk's mom said to them... the conversation took a turn.

"I'm actually planning on divorcing her," Frisk's dad confessed. Frisk's eyes widened.

"Why...?" Frisk asked.

"I realized how awful she treated you, and she began treating me that way too," Frisk's dad answered. "If she wasn't blaming you for the coma, she was blaming me. And then she just began blaming me for everything after that. I can't take it anymore." Frisk opened their mouth slightly when they noticed tears in their dad's eyes.

"Frisk... I'm sorry. I should've listened to you in the first place. I wanted to see you happy and suceed... and I was so in love with your mom. I didn't realize she was getting in the way of your happiness. I feel awful now though... I wish I could change all of that." Frisk stared at the ground. They didn't want to leave their dad now; not after everything he was facing now.

"Dad... do you know the tale of the humans and monsters?" Frisk whispered. Their dad nodded. "And remember what you always said after you'd tell me the tale when I was younger?" Their dad nodded once more, a tear of happiness escaping his eye.

"I wish we could set the monsters free," the two of them said in sync. Then they both chuckled. Frisk grew serious once again.

"Dad... I have to go to Mount Ebott tomorrow," Frisk told their dad. "I need to help set them free. And I promise you... when I free them, we will be together again... as a family. With the monsters too!"

"But how will you know if they'll accept you down there and not take your soul?" Frisk's dad questioned.

"...I just know," Frisk said with a smile. "I know there are already some humans living down there with them, and they're perfectly content with them. They're trying to break the barrier without having to kill humans, and I want to help." Frisk's dad nodded, understanding.

"You always were one to want to go on adventures," Frisk's dad said with a chuckle. Frisk nodded. They hugged their dad before he stood up to leave the room.

"I love you Dad," Frisk said. It was something they hadn't said in a very long time. Frisk's dad smiled largely.

"I love you too, Frisk," their dad repeated. They then left to leave Frisk alone to rest.

* * *

 

A day passed. The day Frisk had to leave for Mount Ebott arrived. But with them still at the hospital, they couldn't leave. It looked like their only option was to escape. Luckily, they had their IV's taken out, so one of their obstacles was gone. But... how could they escape the hospital without getting caught?

Early in the morning, Frisk's dad snuck into Frisk's room and woke them up. He whispered, "I signed you out. Let's go before your mom wakes up." Frisk nodded, feeling very lucky to have their dad on their side. The two of them snuck through the halls of the hospital, leading to the waiting room. There, Frisk's mom was sleeping. Before they were going to exit the hospital, they heard a voice yell, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Frisk's mom caught them, and she looked furious.

"Run!" Frisk's dad yelled. The two of them bolted out of the front doors, with Frisk's mom following. The two of them hurried to Frisk's dad's car, and they climbed into the seats. Right before Frisk's mom opened the door, they locked all the doors. Frisk's dad started up the engine right away and drove away. They saw Frisk's mom attempting to catch up to the car, but she was too slow to get even a centimeter close. Before they knew it, she was out of sight.

"We did it!" Frisk exclaimed. They and their dad high-fived. It gave Frisk a sudden rush of euphoria, being with their dad and getting along with him. They felt bad for leaving him, but it'd make life better after they'd help set free the monsters.

Frisk's dad drove Frisk to the foothills leading to Mount Ebott, where Frisk's destiny was about to begin. Before they left the car and their dad, he threw Frisk into one more giant hug.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," he said. Frisk chuckled.

"We'll be reunited again," Frisk reminded him. He nodded, knowing it was for the best. "I'll see you soon, Dad. Good luck with Mom." He laughed again as they got out of the car and began following the narrow path into the depths of Mount Ebott. Frisk's dad sighed and watched his child until they disappeared into the mountain. He wiped away a single tear.

"Goodbye, Frisk."

* * *

 

Frisk shivered at the winds from the top of the mountain. They remembered the feeling very well; cold, but beautiful. They were able to see all of their small village from the top of the mountain. The Sun began setting, casting an orange, yellow, and pink shadow on the village. It was breath-taking to Frisk, but it caused a strange feeling to go down their spine.

Because it was the last time they'd see their village for a while.

Looking down at the hole leading to the Underground made Frisk a little anxious jumping into it. The other time they jumped down, they didn't care what would happen to them. Now they had a little pressure on jumping down, making the fear a bigger.

 _"Just rip the band-aid off... now or never,"_ Frisk thought. Adrenaline filling their determined body. Closing their eyes to try and get rid of the pain a little, they shakily jumped off the mountain. Then, they plunged down to the Underground.

It was time for Frisk's new beginning. That thought filled Frisk with determination, patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness, and justice. But most of all... it filled them with happiness.


	19. One Last Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only the weak are cruel. Gentleness can only be expected from the strong." ~Leo Buscaglia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say... I'm not the best at writing fast. I said I'd be updating more, and what happens? I update less... Sorry...  
> Enjoy some music while reading this chapter: https://youtu.be/qutiELk09vo?t=8s  
> There is one more chapter for this book, and then my next book will be revealed! My goal is to finish this book and get as far as possible into the next one before my vacation in about a week. It honestly isn't a long vacation, but after that I'm going to be writing less so that I can focus on summer homework... ew. Anyways, enjoy the second to last chapter of this book!

The next time Frisk opened their eyes, they found themself lying in a bed of golden flowers. It gave them a very nostalgic feeling. A soft, small smile appeared on their face as they admired every blossoming golden flower around them. They almost wanted to lay in the flowers and stay there forever.

Then a shriek echoed into the room.

"Frisk, Frisk!" it yelled. It sounded a lot like... _Chara_? Frisk saw Chara dash into the room, a frantic look on their face.

"Chara?" Frisk questioned.

"You have to hurry to Toriel's house!" Chara exclaimed. "Toriel... and the children... they're under attack!" Frisk stood up and stared confusingly at them.

"By who?" they asked. They then looked at Chara's red-pupiled eyes, which were covered with terror.

"King Asgore. He wants the children's souls." Frisk covered their mouth in shock. After the wave of shock left them, a wave of panic settled. Then they broke out into a run, going through the Ruins as fast as possible.

* * *

 

"I know you are in there, Tori!" the king's raspy, angry voice boomed. He kicked the door once more. "Open up! We can get this over with... without any fighting or arguing!"

"I will not open this door if my life depended on it!" Toriel yelled. As she started blocking the door with any furniture she had, she looked over at her terrified children.

"All of you... please hide in Libertas and Erigo's room," Toriel whispered. "If Asgore manages to get in here, you must be quiet enough to convince him that I've already sent you off. Now go!" The children began to scatter to that room, except Libertas.

"Toriel... what happens if Asgore finds where we're hiding?" she asked. Instead of her typical patient look, a very fearful and hopeless look was in her eyes. Toriel sighed sadly and looked down at the child. After everything that had happened to her, she managed to keep a part of her innocence with her. It seemed like after this situation, she'd lose it.

"My child... I wish I had the answer for you," Toriel whispered, hating her answer with a passion. "All I can say is to stay patient." Libertas nodded a little patiently and tip-toed to her room to join the other children.

"Tori, I am breaking the door down!" Asgore yelled. Toriel moved away from the door to avoid getting hurt.

"Sure you will!" Toriel spat. Before she could take back what she said, a trident broke through the door. Using his trident, Asgore managed to destroy her entire door and climb through the furniture she placed in front of it.

"Tori... where are the six children?" Asgore growled.

"Six children?" Toriel lied, looking dumbfounded. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any children. Just myself in this small cottage." She smiled sweetly, hoping the smile was enough to charm him.

"Don't play dumb with me Tori, I know you have them here somewhere," he snapped.

"Do _not_ call me Tori, Asgore," Toriel snarled. Asgore frowned and began walking down the hallway to search the rooms. Toriel trembled in fear, hoping the children hid well enough to fool him.

"Is Asgore close?" Sagax whispered. Asriel looked under the crack at the bottom of the door to look.

"Nope," he whispered. "We're safe for now." Sagax sighed in relief.

"Guys... I'm scared," Laetus whispered. "What's going to happen to us?" A small tear escaped out of their eye as they covered their mouth to avoid hiccuping.

"Shh, we'll be ok," Fides said as he comforted Laetus with a hug. Laetus returned the hug by tightly holding onto him.

"Guys, hide!" Asriel hissed. "I can hear his footsteps!" The children began to scramble around the room, using anything possible to hide in. Erigo and Sagax were able to fit into a toy chest. Fides, Manus, and Laetus hid under the bed. Asriel ran into the closet. But one human was too slow for Asgore.

Libertas.

"Aha!" he yelled after opening the door as Libertas shrieked in fear. He grabbed her by her arms and picked her up. He observed her, double checking to make sure it was a human. "Yep, that looks 100 percent human to me!"

"Help, help!" Libertas screamed. "Please, help me!" She was hoping Erigo, Sagax, or even Manus would come to her rescue and help her.

_**But nobody came.** _

Asgore stomped out of the room with Libertas screaming and kicking for mercy. Toriel gasped at the sight and began to yell at Asgore. When she ran to try and attack him, he simply shoved her aside. She slammed into the wall, gasping in pain and collapsing onto the floor. He then ran to the basement and escaped through the basement doors.

Asgore was gone, and so was Libertas.

Toriel sighed as warm tears ran out of her eyes. Libertas, the first human to arrive and live with her, had been taken by Asgore to be killed. How could she let something like this happen to such a patient and innocent soul like her?

She had to get her back.

"Mom!" Asriel yelled as he ran over to Toriel, who was still lying on the floor from being slammed into the wall. He kneeled down beside her as he began to cry.

"Do not cry, Asriel, please," Toriel begged. "I am fine. Just a little bruised, that's all." Asriel sobbed a couple more times before managing to control his hysterical crying. "Where are the other children? Are they safe?"

"Yeah... they're fine," Asriel answered sadly, very worried about Libertas's safety. The other five children trickled out of the room, all with worried and distraught faces.

"Thank goodness you are alright," Toriel said, a little weak, as she slowly stood up and hugged all five of the human children. They gladly took the hug, but it did not heal the pain and woe from letting Libertas get taken by Asgore.

"I wish I did something," Erigo growled. "My best friend. All I could do was listen to her scream, because saving her meant getting myself killed. Ugh, why was I so selfish two seconds ago?! If I had just gotten out of that toy chest, she'd still be here! Why couldn't I-"

"Erigo, enough!" Toriel yelled. "This is not your fault, and you are not selfish for wanting to protect yourself. We will get Libertas back without getting any of you killed." Erigo, still filled with misery, fury, and guilt, punched a hole into the wall. Toriel, knowing how awful the situation was right now, excused the hole.

"Toriel!" a voice screamed. "Libertas! Erigo! Sagax! Fides! Manus! Laetus! Asriel!" The person the voice came from emerged from where the door once was. Everyone gasped at the sight of them.

It was Frisk.

"Oh my goodness... what bad timing for a human," Toriel whispered. "Hello... what is your name, and how do you know our names?"

"My name is Frisk," they answered. The five other humans gasped at the name.

"Frisk..." Fides said. "That name sounds familiar."

"It sounds familiar to me too," Laetus added. "Wait... are you the human who communicated to me through my thoughts, even though that's still scientifically impossible?!" Frisk smiled largely and nodded.

"Wait... you _know_ the other children?!" Toriel exclaimed, very confused by what was going on.

"Yes, but that story is for another time," Frisk answered. "Are you all ok?!"

"We are... but Libertas isn't," Erigo answered. "King Asgore found her and took her. He already escaped and is probably halfway to his castle by now." He growled once more, his anger already beginning to bubble again.

"I'll kill him," Chara growled, standing next to Frisk, obviously angry by the fact that Asgore kidnapped Libertas. Frisk and Asriel, being the only two in the room who could hear or see Chara, could only sigh at them.

"We have to make a plan and get to Asgore's castle before Libertas gets killed," Frisk said. "What can we do?"

"I'm not sure... going to Asgore's castle isn't a problem, but confronting him is," Toriel answered. "How can we convince him to not kill a human, after he's been working so hard and so long to do this?"

"What if we showed him how great we all are?" Manus suggested. "We've all made great impacts in the Underground somehow! Libertas and her patient spirit. Erigo assisting Sans and Papyrus in protecting Snowdin Forest. Sagax providing entertainment with the help of Mettaton. Fides helping Muffet take care of the spiders. Laetus being a lab assistant with Alphys. And myself training in the Royal Guard with Undyne!"

"In case you haven't realized, the purpose of the Royal Guard is to _kill_ humans, so mentioning that _wouldn't_ help," Erigo snarled. Manus sighed and stared at the ground, shoulders slumped, feeling discouraged. Erigo immediately after said, "Sorry... I'm still upset about all of this."

"I like your idea Manus, but I think Asgore would still proceed with his plan," Toriel said. "While you all have helped improve the Underground, he believes that getting us out of here is what we need the most, no matter how much being down here improves."

"What if we mention Laetus is helping Alphys find a way out of the Underground without killing humans?" Sagax asked. "Sure, it may take time to find a solution and actually do it, but the thought of freeing the monsters and sparing humans may satisfy Asgore!"

"Unfortunately, Asgore is not patient like Libertas," Toriel sighed. "He wouldn't want to wait any longer to free the monsters than he already has, especially when there's a solution right in front of him." Sagax, stumped, had nothing more to say.

"Laetus, any ideas?" Asriel asked. "You seem to be the smartest one out of all of us." Laetus shook their head no as they sadly adjusted their glasses.

"All my ideas were already said," they sighed. "I am stumped with this one. I don't really know how monsters psychologically work... so I can't help with what'll make him change his mind, whether it's an emotional connection or persuading." Frisk then heard a gasp next to them.

"I have an idea!" Chara exclaimed. Asriel and Frisk looked over at the spirit, who looked like a light bulb just went off in their head.

"Guys, Chara has an idea!" Frisk spoke up. Everyone else, besides Asriel, raised their eyebrows.

"Chara?" Toriel questioned, knowing the poor soul had died long ago.

"Yeah, they're here in spirit," Asriel chimed in. "Frisk and I can see them! Chara, tell us your idea so that we can tell the others." Everyone waited in silence as Frisk and Asriel stared and listened to them. Immediately smiling at the idea, the others guessed it was the best idea to go with. Frisk and Asriel turned around and looked at the other children and Toriel.

"Here's what we're going to do," Frisk said. "All of the children will stay here, where you guys are definitely safe. Only myself, Toriel, and Asriel will go..."

* * *

 

Warm, salty tears dripped out of her crystaly-blue eyes. They slid off her cheek and landed on the petals of the golden flowers she laid in. They slowly slid down from the petals, onto its stem, and seeped into the rich soil. While Libertas hated crying, she was terrified of the large monster in front of her. Plus, she wanted to water the flowers somehow, so why not use her tears?

"Please do not cry, human," King Asgore whispered as he looked down at the human in the flowers. "I hate tears. I don't want to do this as much as you don't want to." Trying to find words, Libertas hiccuped a couple times.

"T-Then... why are you doing this?" she asked. Asgore was taken aback a little by this question. He never was exactly questioned for why he was doing all this. All the monsters just assumed it was for the better and moved on with life. Why... Why was he doing this?

"Well... uh... you see... have you ever heard of the history between humans and monsters?" Asgore asked. Libertas nodded back patiently. "As you already know, the war between us ended with us stuck here by a barrier. The barrier needs seven human souls to be broken. Originally, my intent wasn't to, right away, kill seven humans. But then... then..." He felt his hands shake, causing his trident to tremble. He took a deep breath and leaned his weapon against his throne. He kneeled by the bed of golden flowers.

"I'm sorry... for acting this way," he whispered, his voice hoarse. Libertas stood up and grabbed Asgore's hand, telling him it was ok.

"What happened?" she asked, with an innocent, yet compassionate, look in her eyes. Asgore sighed sadly.

"I had a son and an adopted human child," Asgore said. "Toriel, our two kids, and I... we were happy. But then... the human got sick and died. My son took their soul and crossed the barrier, being powerful enough to go through with a monster and human soul. The child wanted to see golden flowers, much like these, before they died, but they never got that dying wish. But my son still wanted to make the request a reality." Libertas nodded.

"When he returned... the humans had attacked him. And he died in this very room, lying on these flowers that you were lying on. They were both gone... and it was the fault of the humans. So when I declared we'd get our justice for them by breaking the barrier, my wife left me. And here I am... still fighting for the justice of monsters and, especially, our now-broken family." A tear escaped Libertas's eye.

Asgore didn't want to do this. He just wanted to avenge the ones he loved.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered. "But you don't have to kill me or the other children. We can find another way to break the barrier. With the science equipment we have down here... there must be _something_ we can use! We can solve this without killing!" A small smile seeped onto Asgore's face, causing Libertas to brighten up. She thought she did it... she was convinced that she helped him.

"You are a lot like my son," he whispered. He stood up and walked over by his throne. "He would've liked you a lot. The two of you share the same passion for peace between humans and monsters." Libertas's heart dropped when she noticed one of Asgore's furry paws wrap around his trident. He picked it up swiftly and held it, ready to strike Libertas.

"Unfortunately, I still must avenge the death of Asriel." As he was starting to ready his attack, a gasp escaped Libertas's lips.

" _Asriel_. Your son is _Asriel_?" Libertas gasped. The trident began to swing towards Libertas. "Mr. King, sir... he's _alive_." The trident stopped, centimeters away from meeting the young girl's heart.

"Wh... What?" Asgore whispered. "No... he can't be. I watched him die. I watched my son die! He's _dead_!"

"He's not!" Libertas exclaimed. "He lives with Toriel, the other children, and me! He got another soul somehow, through a spirit, and is alive!" Asgore dropped his trident onto the floor, making a large clanging sound. He stared at the ground, shock glazing his eyes. He wouldn't believe it until he actually saw his son.

" _ **Dad**_!" a voice yelled, coming from the entrance of the Throne Room. Asgore's head perked up, hearing a voice he thought he'd never hear again. He turned his head to see a small goat face resembling his. The tears poured out of his eyes as he saw Asriel run in and pounce into his arms.

"My son... it is so great to see you again," he whispered, holding his son in his arms. Frisk and Toriel smiled from the entrance, knowing the plan would work. The two of them high-fived. Toriel then slowly walked in and smiled. Frisk quickly followed to make sure Libertas was safe.

"Asgore... Asriel managed to get a new soul and is doing great," Toriel commented.

"It was Chara, I know it was!" Asriel exclaimed. "They're still here in spirit! I know they are!" He looked by the entrance of the Throne Room to see Chara peering in, a small smile on their face. Asriel returned the smile so that they knew he could see them.

"I'm so happy that you are back," Asgore sighed, wiping tears off his face. "Now that you're alive again... I don't want to do this. I don't need justice for my son when you're alive. It's not worth it. You don't want me to do it, so I won't." Asriel smiled and nodded. Asgore turned around and looked at Libertas.

"Human... I am very sorry," he apologized. Libertas smiled to tell him it was all ok.

"And Tori..." Asgore continued. She had a slightly stern look on her face, like she hadn't completely forgiven him yet. "Please forgive me. We can move on from these awful times. You can move back into the castle with me. Asriel and all the humans can join us! I can add some rooms so that they can all live here. It'll be like... one big, happy family." Toriel smiled slightly at the thought. But the smile faded away.

"Please just give me some time, Asgore," she whispered. "I just need... time to think about it. I don't know if I should forgive you or not yet. Just let me think about it." Asgore nodded, attempting to be patient of that fact.

"I understand," he said. "Please think long and hard. For now... I bid you all farewell." He said a goodbye to Frisk, Libertas, and Asriel before they all left. They went back to Toriel's house in the Ruins, where Libertas was reunited with the other humans of the Underground.

With Libertas back with the humans and Frisk now there to join them... it seemed like everything was solved. Frisk saved all six children from dying in the Underground, the monsters were alright with the thought of humans living with them, Asriel was able to come back to life, and Asgore was at peace with humans. Everyone was happy.

Then Chara returned with new news.

"Frisk... I have something I must tell you," Chara said. Frisk stopped and looked over at them, wondering what sort of news they had.

"Is it... something good?" Frisk asked. Chara crossed their arms and shrugged their shoulders.

"It depends on how you think of it," Chara said. "Basically... there's a way to break the barrier and free the monsters." Frisk's eyebrows shot up excitedly.

"Really?!" they exclaimed. "How?!" Chara's expression became tense, making Frisk less excited than before. The news then became very, very strange.

"You, Frisk. You can break the barrier."


	20. Seven Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When your values are clear to you, making decisions becomes easier." ~Roy E. Disney

"What... What do you mean?" Frisk questioned. They began to shake. It started in their hands, then it reached to their arms and shoulders. The shivers crawled down their spine and covered their legs and feet. They were shaking head to toe. _What was going on?_

"There was something I didn't mention about the ability to go into other peoples' thoughts and speak to them as a spirit," Chara said, a smile smirk on their face. Frisk's mouth opened. They had planned this all along. Betrayal settled into their mind, but they tried to stay patient and calm.

"Which is?" they questioned, not expecting what Chara would say to be positive at all. Chara looked at the ground, almost looking regretful.

"It mends your soul with their soul," Chara continued. "That partially explains why our souls are basically the same. The other reason is because we both run on determination." Frisk nodded, knowing that from when Chara possessed them in the previous timeline.

"So that means your soul is mended with Libertas's, Erigo's, Sagax's, Fides's, Manus's, and Laetus's," Chara added. "Your soul has a little bit of the other six souls in them." It all made sense to Frisk now. Why they felt more than determination at times. Why they felt patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness, and justice as the adventure went on. All of the puzzle pieces connected! Then their face dropped as they heard what Chara said next.

"If you sacrifice your soul to Asgore, he can break the barrier with it."

Frisk went numb. They could free the monsters, and the other children, from the Underground! They could give them a second shot to make peace with the humans and live happily ever after. But... they'd have to die. While they didn't want to die, they also didn't want the monsters and the other children to stay stuck because of the barrier forever. The other children had families, friends, and lives waiting for them. And all the other monsters had lives too, with hopes and dreams waiting for them when they'd go to the surface.

Was dying the best choice for everyone else?

"I'm sorry Frisk... I should've told you about it earlier. At first, I wasn't going to tell you. Because I was still having evil thoughts then, and I wanted to mess with you a little. Then, as the adventure went on and I became less evil and... tried more to be good, I wanted to tell you. But things got in the way, like the hiccup and me getting angry..." Frisk noticed Chara's hands were balled into fists, and they were shaking with guilt and anger.

"Please forgive me, Frisk. I'm sorry. But if you can't forgive me for this, I understand. You've forgiven me far too many times... especially when I didn't deserve forgiveness at all." They crossed their arms sadly and paced a few steps away from Frisk. Ashamed with themself, they stared at the ground with their eyes closely shut. They heard Frisk's footsteps walking towards them.

"Chara... everyone deserves forgiveness, even you," Frisk said with a smile that radiated kindness onto Chara. "I forgive you, Chara." As Chara turned around, a small smile was on their face. They laughed and shook their head.

"You are one of the most forgiving people I've ever met," they laughed. "Sometimes I think you forgive so much that you're crazy. But you're not. Thank you, Frisk." They returned Frisk's smile of kindness.

"So... what are you going to do?" Chara asked after a moment of silence. Frisk sighed and shook their head.

"I don't know," Frisk answered. "By dying, I free the other monsters and other children and give them a chance to live peacefully with the humans. But then I won't be able to live with them... and I'll leave my dad all alone. By living, I keep the monsters and other children, plus myself, stuck down here." Frisk looked up at Chara, a sudden rush of determination striking in their eyes.

_(Start music suggestion now: https://youtu.be/PTzICQVJSJo)_

"I know now Chara. I know." They began walking towards the small cottage that belonged to Toriel. Before walking inside, they turned around one more time. "It was nice knowing you Chara. I'll see you soon... when I'm a spirit again." A pang of fear and shock hit Chara's gut when they said those last words to them. They actually thought Frisk would decide to live and try to find another way out of the Underground.

Once again, Frisk found a way to surprise Chara.

Frisk entered Toriel's house, to be greeted by the children, all sitting around Toriel.

"Hey Frisk!" Asriel greeted. "Mom was about to tell us some snail facts from her book! Want to join?"

"Um... sorry, I can't," Frisk responded. "I actually have to talk to you all about something." The entire family's ears perked up as they focused their attention on them.

"So... I... was talking to Chara... in spirit of course," Frisk explained. The others nodded confusingly, except Asriel since he understood. "And it turns out there's another way to break the barrier." Toriel and the children's eyes widened.

"There's a way to get out of here?" Toriel gasped. She covered her mouth in excitement. "This is big news! Wow... I never expected anything like this! What is the other way, my child?" The children began jumping with joy, but stopped when they saw Frisk sadly glancing at the floor.

"I have to... sacrifice myself," Frisk whispered. Gasps came from the children as they covered their mouths. "Because I spoke to all six of you in spirit, my soul is mended with your souls. Which means sacrificing my soul is the equivalent of giving seven humans souls. If I die... I can free us all."

"My child... you don't have to-" Toriel began.

"No Toriel, I must," Frisk interrupted. "I'm going to go and give myself up to Asgore now. He'll know how to use my soul to break the barrier. I know you don't want me to go, but... I must. This is my destiny." Frisk hugged each of the children, all of them in shock. Warm tears met all the eyes of the children, making Frisk even sadder to do what they were going to do. They then looked at Toriel, who looked close to fainting.

"Please don't do this, Frisk," Toriel begged. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself. We can find an alternate way to break the barrier, using a different type of magic. We'd all rather stay stuck down here than lose you!"

"But do the other monsters think the same way?" Frisk asked, desperation in their voice. Toriel stayed silent, not knowing how to answer that. "I think we both know the correct answer to that. Please let me do this... for the sake of humans and monsters. Let me do this for you." Frisk gave Toriel one last hug before setting off to the staircase leading to the basement. Before their foot hit the first step, a voice boomed from the entrance.

"FRISK, STOP PLEASE!"

Frisk gasped and looked over to see Chara. They looked close to tears, and a crazed desperation was in their eyes. They stammered, "Frisk, nobody wants you to do this! The other children need your determined soul to keep hope! And Toriel... she would hate to lose any of her children, including you. She'll be heartbroken, along with the others. And I know you want to stay with them... if you become a dead spirit, I know you'll be broken from not being able to stay with them." Frisk clenched onto the stair railing, trying to fight away to urges to back out of their plan.

"And think about your father, who's waiting for you on the surface! If you sacrifice yourself for us all, he won't see you ever again!" That part hit Frisk the hardest. They wanted to see their dad again... and going through with their plan would prevent that. Going through with the plan would prevent them from seeing any of their loved ones. As they let go of the stair railing, they nodded.

"Thank you Chara... you just helped me realize what the actual correct decision was," Frisk whispered. "Thank you." Chara nodded and said, "It's the most I can do to make up for all the amazing things you do for me."

Toriel and the other children ran to get to Frisk, and they threw them into a giant group hug. They all shared the hug for a a few minutes in silence. After a minute, Frisk and Asriel noticed Chara joining the group hug. Even if the two of them were the only ones who could see Chara there, everyone else could feel the presence of them in the hug.

"Frisk... I'm begging you one last time... do not go through with this," Toriel said after the long hug. "We all need you."

"Yeah, who will be the one to keep us determined if you're not around?!" Libertas exclaimed. Frisk nodded with a determined-filled smile.

"I'll always need someone to vent my anger out to if nobody else is around," Erigo said with a smirk. Frisk chuckled.

"Who will give me truthful criticism on my dancing if you're not around?!" Sagax added. Frisk nodded, knowing that was definitely true.

"And help me bake spider pastries when I'm here?" Fides questioned. While Frisk wasn't one for spider treats, baking was always something they enjoyed.

"I'll always need you around to help keep me on track with my kindness..." Manus chuckled, a little embarrassed to say that.

"Aw, but I'm always here to help you stay on track too," Erigo chuckled while cracking his knuckles. Manus gulped nervously and mouthed, _"Help."_ Frisk laughed, knowing they'll have to be there to help settle situations between Manus and Erigo.

"Maybe your intelligence will help Alphys and me with our barrier experiments one day," Laetus nervously added while adjusting their glasses. Frisk's eyes brightened, completely forgetting that the two of them were working on experiments to try and break the barrier in other ways.

"And to answer your question from earlier..." Asriel blurted, "all the other monsters would miss you too." Chara, who was standing by Asriel, nodded with a shy smile. At that moment, Frisk felt all the love from their family and the monsters rushing into their soul. And it made them realize.

Love, whether it was from monsters, family, friends, or whoever, came before everything else. And they had to be there to return their love.

"Thank you all," Frisk said with a smile. "You are the best. And I will stay... and help in other ways possible to try and break the barrier, keep hope, and most of all... keep us all determined!" The family huddled into one last group hug, all relieved to know Frisk wasn't going to be sacrificing themself.

From that day forward, Frisk saw life from a new perspective. A perspective full of brightness, positive thoughts, and hope for the future. Every day, Frisk approached the day with patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness, justice, and most of all determination.

One day, they'll get out of the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... it's done!! Thank you so much for everyone who read this book, gave kudos, commented, or whatever! I appreciate every single one of you! The writing process of this book was a lot more fun than I expected, and I am very satisfied with the outcome. This makes me seriously happy.  
> Now it's time for my to announce my next book, which is a sequel to Soul in Hand. It is titled Magic Like No Other. Basically, my friend fallentale and I wondered, "What if there was a way to use magic of some sort to travel outside of the barrier?" Well, our answers created this book! I feel very creative about this book, and I'm very excited to see where it'll go. The first chapter will be going up tomorrow, so keep your eyes peeled!


End file.
